Digimon Frontier
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl enters a world she thought never even existed, now her and the others must find Ophanimon before it's too late. TakuyaxOC(Cat)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy! Here's a old Digimon Frontier fanfic~ I was going to put it up long time ago but i was being lazy and didn't feel like it at the time, but today I well~ Sorry if you see lots of Grammer like I said before it's a old fanfic I did on DA. I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Catherine and her big sister, and her horrible stupid parents. I already have like...lots of chapter's for this story so I hope you'll enjoy this story I try not to skip allot of episode's but most of them...are blah to me nothing exciting. If anyone like to beta this story helping me with it? I would love that =) PM me though. Enjoy~

...

Digimon Frontier

Chapter One: Digi-what?!

...

Catherine's POV

I was having a normal boring day by myself like always, my mom doesn't even notice me, my dad always at work so I never see him. So yeah, that's my life in a nut shell. Oh and I forgot about this but...I have a older sister that is in college and she's the only one that notices me and loves me, she wants me to live with her after she finish college. I was very excited when she told me that, she's the reason why I sing. Singing makes me happy and it makes me forget all the sorrow and pain I feel, sometimes I go to the park and sing for people, of course I let the little kid's pick a song and I sing it the mom's were very impress and wanted to give me money, but I refuse, I only sing for the kid's sake and I love too sing so it's free.

Right now I was just finishing singing to the kid's at the park, walking back home when my life changed. My cell vibrated in my pocket and when I look at the text and it said: 'Do you want to start?' Then at the bottom shows 'Yes or no'.

"Start? Start what? Who ever sent me this text has one sick twisted sense of humor...but I'll just wing it." I push the 'yes' and some woman's voice came from the cell.

"Catherine Doll. It's time to start your destiny Catherine, it's your time." then another text came no name who sent it to me ether, it told me I had to be at the Shibuya train from the Jiyuugaoka Station at five fourty-five.

I look at my wrist watch that was not on top of my wrist it was on the bottom of my wrist seeing it was five thirty, I quickly put my cell back in my pocket and rush pass people, I stop inside the Station getting my ticket, went on the subway train. I walk into a elevator pushing down on the arrow going down when a boy about my age walk in with a bandana on his head I wanted to be nice so I put up a smile.

"What floor?"

"..."

I sweat drop when he didn't reply but the oddest thing happen. I turn to the elevator door closing and some boy was flying into the elevator, but that wasn't the oddest part. he crashed into me so now I was on the floor of the elevator, with some unknown boy I never seen before on top of me, I couldn't help but blush he was kind of...cute.

"Man, that was close! Huh? Ahh!," when he realized he was on top of me he jumped off me and lean as far in the corner of the elevator "I-I'm sorry!"

I sit up smiling with a small blush on my face still "I-it's alright." he help me up on my feet apologized to me again.

"Oh, if you two are on here...that means you also got the message?"

I was confused for a little bet then remembered the text I got, brought my cell out and showing him it "You mean this one?"

He nodded "Yeah. My name is Takuya by the way."

I smiled at him "Nice to meet you Takuya. My name is, Catherine but my sister calls me Cat so, whichever you want to call me is up to you."

"I'll call you Cat, it's easy to call you that." he rub behind his head nervously smiling.

I giggled "That's okay, I understand."

Suddenly the elevator jerked down really fast, making me lose my balance falling forward right into Takuya, so now he was holding me close while hanging on the handles inside the elevator. It finally stop at the bottom I almost felt like my lunch was coming up but it didn't, thank god.

My face burn when I notice Takuya still had me in his arms "U-um, Takuya?"

He look down confuse then turn red in the face letting me go "Ah! S-sorry."

I smiled embarrassed "It's okay."

Both me and Takuya watch the silent boy walk out leaving us.

"See ya Takuya! I hope we see each other again." I wave running to a train randomly getting on, I walk through train cart until I saw another girl with beautiful long blonde hair sitting on the seat, she saw me staring making me embarrass she caught me staring.

"Oh, hello," she pat the spot next to her with a smile, I sat down shyly "What's your name? My name is Zoe Orimoto."

I smiled softly "Nice to meet you Zoe, my name is Catherine Doll. So, not to sound stupid but...you got the same message?" I tilt my head sideways she nodded.

"Yep, you too?" I nodded when some big guy walk in with a blue jumpsuit, when he saw Zoe it almost look like his eyes turn into hearts making me sweat drop.

After still waiting I talk some more with Zoe, when a small boy was pushed in by some other kid's, I was annoyed, I huff walk over.

"Hey!," making the boys and a girl jump "stop picking on this boy! So leave now, before I call someone down here and they well escort you all out...got it?"

Some of them nodded afraid most of other kid's was annoyed walk away, I bend down at the small boy smiling kindly "Are you alright?" I blink when he didn't say anything but got up and sit on the far end of the seat on mine and Zoe's side poor kid, they must bully him all the time...I kind of know how he feels when I was his age.

The train started to move finally, it was silent for a while when the cart door opened and Takuya stood there dumbfounded but when he saw me I wave at him shyly with a smile on my face. Takuya introduce himself to Zoe and the other two, until the train jerk making all of us fly off our seats to the cart door and wall hard. I groan in pain when I got back on my feet to see the othes had their cell phone change into some device, I brought out my cell to see it normal I frown.

"Weird..." I said to myself putting it back in my pocket looking out one of the windows there were cute creatures!

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe said scared

"They look like it."Tommy said more scared

For JP it's another thing...

"They look like marshmallows, they would look great with chocolate."

I sweat drop, is food all he thinks about?...Oh wait he also thinks of Zoe too, creepy. The funniest thing happen, one of those ghost type creatures went too close to the window Zoe was at, smoosh up against it making a scary look, Zoe screamed eyes popping out, it was funny. They flew off scared by Zoe's scream.

"Probably the kids that came here before! Oh man! What have I gotten myself into now."

After we got off Trailmon, these small creatures surrounded us and they talk too! They look evil, I grab Zoe's arm scared she did the same to me. When the talking train left us telling us only way to go home if we have a 'Spirit', what the heck is a 'Spirit'? That's when Tommy started crying saying he didn't even wanted to go on the train and he got up and rush after Trailmon!

Me and Takuya ran after him until he walk on the railing metal thing. Takuya talk him into coming back, it worked but he fell, now he was clinging onto the rail track, then suddenly flames appeared and some data thing was making buildings disappear. These two creatures jump into Takuya. Than all hell broke loose, some big dog creature that talks to wanted some spirit, so when we were close to some spot flames came out and Takuya and that dog creature was in it and the dog thing was catching on fire then he jumped out.

I was worried about Takuya but...he wasn't being burn. I was standing a bet far from Tommy and the two creatures.

"SPIRIT!" his D-Tector flew to his hand and he transformed into a Digimon? Wow, he's even more hot...no pun intended. The Digimon attacked making him jump over to Tommy and those two creatures grabbing them and jump up high to Zoe and JP, that's when I realize the Digimon dog growled seeing me.

"Human...I'll kill you!" I screamed dodge his claws grabbing a pole thing Takuya had before using it as a weapon.

"Cat! I'm coming!"

When the digimon dog was charging at me, I felt arms wrap around my waist making me drop the pole on the ground I was lifted up in his arms and safely with the others. He jumped down to deal with the digimon.

"Are you okay Catherine?"

I smiled shakily at Zoe "Y-yeah, that was...really scary."

"I say! I was worried." I chuckled when she scolded me like my older sister always used to do when I got hurt or did something I shouldn't, what? I was a daring child when I was little, like Tommy's age.

When Takuya or rather Agunimon beat the digimon he too took it's data. Everything like the land and what not that was missing was back. Found out the two digimon's name was Bokomon the one with the book and the silly, goofy one is Neemoni. I wonder if this weird adventure is going to be a good one or maybe a bad one...I'll just have to tough it out.

...

Me: It seems they finally entered the Digital World, well Cat figure out why her cell didn't change into a D-Tecter? You just have to keep reading~ oh and if you want to see art of Cat? It's on my DA account (Kairi-The Siren) it should be in my Digimon Folder and look at my cover image too see what Cat looks like. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! Here's the 2nd chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's! Like Cat and her big sister and her parents. Enjoy~

...

Digimon Frontier

Chapter Two: Enter Kumamon!

...

I've been walking behind the others it doesn't seem like I don't have a Digivice at all, my cell phone is still the same so why am I here for? I felt useless, first my parents don't want me now I'm here in some place called the Digital World and I'm not needed still, but at least I met some really good friend's set for JP...he ignores me and wants Zoe's attention. I sweat drop at that, he thinks he can win Zoe's heart by hitting on her and what not? Zoe is a sweet and caring girl.

Any ways, after the silent boy which his name is Koji saved Tommy and digivolved into a spirit of light; Lobomon. After that he went off on his own again, so now we are walking near the railroad tracks to some Forest Terminal, we end up at some weird place, we went down from the broken railroad to see something on the wall showing all the spirits. I didn't know why but something about the wall was missing, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Huh? We got company!" these Candle like digimon appeared all over.

"Why have you humans come to our village, your not welcome here."

"Um, we are on our way to the Forest terminal, sorry to disturb you we are just going through."

Then they think we were here to steal their ancient artifact even though we told them no until Bokomon told them Takuya holds the legendary spirit of fire, Agunimon and they just changed! They were nice...too nice if you ask me, especially when they made a fire and the leader of the village urge us to get closer to the fire...me I didn't like it one bet, I gently grab a hold of Zoe's arm making her stop.

"Yes, Cat?"

I frown "I-I don't think this is a very good idea, Zoe...these candle digimon doesn't seem right to me..."

She smiled pat my hand that was still clinging onto her arm "Don't worry, this fire does seem nice." she grab my hand and drag me closer to the others when the candle digimon toss these green clovers into the fire and this green smoke went around us, oddly Zoe and the others were getting sleepy but I didn't felt sleepy at all, I help Takuya to keep them away until he pulled all of us into the river.

I grab Tommy hold him up since he couldn't swim, we swim to a hiding spot in the water.

"I'll distract them, while you four make a break for it."

"Some plan." Zoe said not sounding very thrilled.

"Hold it buddy, who made you the leader? I don't remember ever electing you the president of this stupid club, right?" JP said.

Zoe nod "Right!"

I huff "No one didn't elect Takuya, the president JP!" I whisper harshly surprising them "Takuya, is just trying to give us time to make a run for it so shut your trap and let Takuya do this." I can't believe I did that. I know I can't take it back what I said so yeah, I didn't want Takuya to get hurt but he has the spirit of Agunimon he can kick their candle...wax butts.

Takuya swim to the edge while we were climbing up until the Candlemon saw Takuya and now he's being chased by them, until he trip that's when he finally spirit evolved into Agunimon, that didn't help much when his fire didn't harm those Candlemon. Then worst happen they put some wax almost all over Agunimon's body so he couldn't move, I felt useless but Tommy was the courageous one, he slide back down using his big hat toss water at the Candlemon.

"Lights out, you meanies! I wont just be a little kid in the way, ever again!"

Me, Zoe and JP gasp turn around when a white light shot out of the ice ground.

"Mamma mia!"

It was a spirit! It's right to pick Tommy, he took out his D-tecter pointed it at the spirit, he was some cute snow bear! It went okay for a little bet until one Candlemon evolved into Wizardmon taunting Agunimon and Kumamom, that ended when Agunimon defected him.

"I guess this proves they are the Legendary warrior's."

"Yes, I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't seen it myself."

What's more all that happened...it was just a test! I was upset but I didn't feel like being mad right now, the data Takuya got from Wizardmon came out restoring the railroad now we can go to the Forest Terminal.

...

I was tired of walking but I didn't say it out loud, walking behind the others then a pink Trailmon appeared...it reminds me of a mole, everyone but me went on it side's...who knew it was ticklish? It went off saying to keep following the tracks. So here we are again; walking on ahead until we ran into two ways; going into a forest area or walk through a desert area again. Zoe and Takuya was arguing, I walk on ahead to the forest area not hearing anything else until I hear Zoe call my name making me stop turn around to see her jogging up to me.

"You have the same idea as me~ We don't need that stupid Takuya."

I sweat drop "I don't know why you and Takuya argue about which way we go, but I hope we run into them again." I felt sad Takuya didn't follow but it can't be helped I guess.

"Don't forget about me! I'm here to protect you ladies." and he's with us...great, just great the love sick puppy just had to follow.

"I don't need you to protect me JP, just protect Zoe." I speed walk ahead of Zoe and JP who end up following me again.

Bokomon and Neemon was with us to, so that's good to know, Bokomon is smart digimon so he might know where to find the other spirits...I sigh softly, I pulled out my cell to see it still not a D-tecter, I look at it sadly.

"Even here...I'm not needed." I said to myself softly.

"Cat? Digital World to Cat!" I was brought out of my thoughts from Zoe shouting my name.

"O-oh! Sorry Zoe...did you say something?" I smiled sheepishly, I need to stop blanking out on them, but I don't know what to say...I never had any friend's (Homeschooled by my lovely older sister Marinda.) So yeah I don't know how to act or say to them very much.

Zoe sigh back of her hand's against her hips "I said; come with me, we can get a better view of were we are from up their." I saw her point to steps going up.

I shrugged "Sure...but be careful where you step." I followed her carefully on the tree branch, the wind felt nice then I saw Zoe walk more forward, I was worried so I followed close to her, when JP called our names she turn around and slipped, I automatically grabbed her, in the process I ended up sliding down the tree along with her.

I was waiting for the end but it never came, why you ask? Cause some digimon that look like flowers caught us, I wanted to hug them but would that be too weird? When they sat us down gently back on our feet JP was rushing to Zoe's side, I know I don't really like JP...but seriously?! Am I chop liver! I huff, I thought I was used to being ignored and not noticed, probably I met friends for the first time and I'm changing in a good way.

The Floramon was kind enough to make lunch for us how they made it was very - I rather not remember. Right now, we were planting flowers for the Floramon until these Mushroomon brother's came out of know where throwing these mushroom bombs, we worked hard planting those! Then they threw down another set of bombs but it was laughing gas but only makes the Floramon laugh but there laughter subsided when Zoe stormed over to the Mushroomon.

"Hold it!"

"Just step aside girly!" I sweat drop when Zoe slapped the Mushroomon brother that was calling her 'girly', I know he deserve a good slap but really Zoe? Wont that just make them more angry?

"That's my brother, why did you slap him!" the other brother ask not happy.

"You guys need to learn how to get along! Just because you feel like your getting the short end of the stick doesn't mean you can go around destroying things! Start solving things peacefully."

Wow, Zoe is actually getting them to think it through, of course JP enjoys ruin things "Yeah! Now listen up! You tool stole heads can't barge in here with your purple mushroom caps it's just plain ugly," he has his arms cross then looking at Zoe "Right?"

I slap my hand to my face, I can't believe he insulted them "You insulted them, that's rude of you!" When JP realized his mistake he slowly look at the Mushroomon brothers.

"You shouldn't have said that!" JP ran being chased by them.

They threw mushroom bombs at him while he was begging for his spirit to save him, I felt bad for him and wanted to help him but I have no spirit and I'm not strong enough. But when JP trip rolled once Zoe yelled out his name in worry.

"JP!" a light purple light shined and went to JP but the funny thing is it went pass him and he thought it was his but it went to Zoe instead. I was with the Floramon when Zoey Spirit evolved into Kazemon, Legendary Warrior of Wind, so beautiful I was in aw about it.

...

Me: Zoe got her Spirit now~ Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy!Here's the third chapter! Sorry if most of the stuff is confusing xD I don't have the time to redo everything, I might later in the future. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Cat, her sister and her parents! Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Three

...

After Zoe got her spirit Kazemon, we found a wind factory or something to save these poor digimon that was being slaves in working for this digimon. JP actually got his wish, he finally got his spirit; Beetlemon, I was impress we end up saving all the digimon beating the boss that did all that.

Right now...we were toss out of a digimon restaurant cause we didn't have any money, when me and Zoe showed the digimon our money he just slide the wooden door on us! How rude! Even Bokomon agreed when he saw our money! Don't tell me we have to have some digi-dollars? We end up finding a easier job, kind of. Being heros for these snail digimon's. Right now the KaratsukiNumemon had us in this metal cart and they tied rope to a Trailmon while they tell us more info.

I felt bad for them, this Grumblemon, he sounds like a bully and a jerk! Takuya, Zoe, JP and Tommy freaked out about something so when I look on ahead I sweat drop It's like a roller coaster ride! I'm not good at those...I get sick easily. All of us hang on tight when it went on the loopy loops then it went up on a hill.

"How is this still on the track?!" Takuya yelled out to one of the KaratsukiNumemon.

"I don't think it is." we all screamed we crashed on those wooden things that was sticking out from the rock wall thankfully it was there for us to land on.

I didn't feel good I cover my mouth face turning green slightly making Zoe worried "Cat! Don't tell me your going to puke?!" Did I say worried? I meant freaking out.

"I-I never e-ever want to g-go on something l-like that ever a-again, ugh!"

Yeah I let my empty stomach out almost got Zoe since I was right next to her I felt bad but I felt good about puking but I still felt sick, Takuya was rubbing my back trying too sooth my sickness it was working until the KaratsukiNumemon pulled down a wooden ladder I groan.

...

I was laying down inside one of the houses of the KaratsukiNumemon with Zoe putting a cool wash rag on my forehead.

"How's that, Cat? Any better?"

I nodded slowly eye's close "Y-yes, sorry for almost puking on you Z. I'm not a huge fan of rides like that."

She chuckle softly "Don't worry about it. I never like rides like that ether, specially the roller coaster ride."

I smiled with my eye's close "Yeah. To tell you the truth, I never been on any rides in my life well actually one, my big sister took me to my first Festival when I was five years old she put me on the marry go round. I loved it, specially when she ride with me on the horses...I miss those days." I said with happiness but at the end my voice sounded sad.

"I'm sorry, did she pass away or something?"

I chuckled "no, she's in college right now, I only get to hear from her once in a great while since she want's to be a singer." I explained to her with my eye's open this time.

"Oh! I hope I get to meet her when we all get home." I smiled nodded, I miss her it feels like part of me was turn apart from me.

Koji was with us but he still wants to do his own thing, he reminds me of a lone wolf, he needs to chill out and be a team. When the others told the KaratsukiNumemon they were the Legendary Warrior's I felt a bad vibe when the KaratsukiNumemon freaked out. I told Zoe my feeling, she said not to worry about it for now. Everyone went to sleep but me I couldn't sleep, stomach still was upset so it didn't help when I was knocked out and woke up to the others screaming or yelling and found out why...I didn't like this one bet.

My stomach grumbled all upset making me groan we were tied up hanging from the rock wall, the KaratsukiNumemon thought we were with this Grumblemon, but I didn't care to listen anymore. I ended up puking all the food I ate which wasn't much yesterday. I almost felt faint from how far up we were hanging until the Grumblemon dude appeared and swing his hammer at us when he found out they had the Legendary spirit's. I didn't have the strength to push my body up to dodge the hammer, so yeah...it hit the rope that was holding me up I was falling to my doom, I was grab around my waist landed on my butt to see Lobomon kicked Grumblemon through one of the house's.

I finally got the rope off me, everything went to hell; Grumblemon beast evolved into Gigasmon he was kicking their butts! I started climbing forgetting about my sickness, I saw Agunimon landed hard where I climbed up onto.

"Agunimon!"

I was at his side when I saw Gigasmon spinning to me and Agunimon! I lean down shielding him with my body eye's closed waiting for pain but nothing happened, I open my eye's to see Agunimon had me in his arms dodging Gigasmon's spinning attack, it was futile in the end it hit me and Agunimon then ramming into Kumamon then Lobomon all four of us went into a hole sadly the boys went back to them selves.

...

I felt grass under me, wind gently nipping my cheeks, I sat up opening my eye's looking around to see toy's. I stood up on my feet wondering around this toy town it seems trying to find the others, I stop when I saw a woman transparent looking right at me, she has beautiful long golden blonde hair she was wearing this beautiful dress made for a goddess it seems, she smiled sadly before disappearing in a blink of an eye I rub my eye's not seeing her.

"That...was odd, who was that woman?" I push that aside, I need to find Takuya and the others who knows what I'm going to run into.

I gasp when all of a sudden I saw some black evil bear carrying Tommy!

"Tommy!"

He look up seeing me "Catherine!"

I picked up a small tree branch blocking the bears exit sweat rolling down my temple scared but I was more worried about Tommy's safety "P-put him down!" I stayed strong for Tommy's sake, the evil teddy bear sent this heart break attack thankfully I dodged it just in time.

"Catherine!" I got up feeling courage went through me charged at the teddy bear digimon whacking it with the tree branch, it didn't end well for me it grabbed me but not before it knocked me out in the process.

I groan hearing Tommy's voice like he was playing something I think, I sat up to see the teddy bear digimon not so evil looking but yellow and Tommy was playing a video game with him, I sweat drop at this don't tell me he just wanted someone to play with. I crawled over making Tommy finally notice me.

"Oh! Glad your up Catherine, want to play?"

I smiled shacking my head "No thanks, I'm not very good at stuff like that..."

They went back to playing until Koji and Tommy came rushing in seeing Tommy just playing a video game with Monzaemon.

"Hi guys! Want to play too?" Tommy ask showing them the controller but they were dumbfounded.

"So...your not hurt?"

Tommy smiled "Nope, Monzaemon just wanted someone to play with."

Monzaemon stood up rubbing behind his teddy bear head sheepishly "I'm really sorry."

After that I decided to say something "Hi guys!" I smiled wave at them.

"Cat, your here too?" Takuya said in surprise

"Yeah I was trying to save Tommy but I got knocked out in the process."

After all that they found someone that can take us off of this toy town to the ground to find the others, when I found out about the parachutes I was against it, surprisingly Koji was nice enough to hold on me I just didn't see Takuya looking upset.

We found Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon on a made boat that was being blown by the wind. I felt safe with Koji only because I have this odd feeling of a protective brother even though I don't have a brother, I just have this feeling I just have.

...

Me: Sorry if this feels rushed, sorry. If you want to know what happens next, keep reading~ Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy! Here's the 4th chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Cat, Marinda, and her parents! Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Four

...

We were all together again, but I was still distant from them Zoe always see's I'm behind the boys and stops until she's always on my side to talk with me she's such a good person and friend but...I felt out of place...I don't have a D-Tector, I have a cell phone and I can't spirit evolve ether am I always going to be useless? The voice was stupid to bring me here...she should of gotten my big sister Marinda she can do a better job then I can. I was brought out of my thinking when Zoe tug on my arm.

"Come on, let's go the boys are ahead."

I smiled the best I could but I didn't notice Zoe saw through the fake smile but didn't say anything.

We stop to make camp, I walk behind a tree a bet from everyone else looking through my pictures on my cell seeing me and Marinda doing the peace sign with a goofy big grins on our faces, I crack a smile when tears slide down my face trying not let a sob escape my lips, I miss my big sister.

 _'Why couldn't Marinda be chosen?! She's brave, courageous, kind caring. She'll do anything to protect people, especially making people smile and laugh. All I can do is make people sad and cause more problems most of all...I existed.'_

I stayed in that spot until Takuya handed me some meat apple's, I took a bite and tasted pizza! I was happy for a little bet when something happened at night the clouds covered the moons in the sky, making some of the tree's turn into TV's.

"Wait a minute that's our world. Those our the scenes from back home."

"That's right Zoe, it's called TV Forest. Gate way to the human world"

"Now that's really weird." Koji spoke.

I look at one TV tree while the others talked, everything around me went dead silent. It was my mom and my big sister they were yelling at each other for some reason, it disappeared. I was brought back in reality hearing Tommy crying out 'mommy' I felt like I should comfort him so I sat down beside him when JP decided to do some magic tricks.

After it was getting late some of us went to sleep we stayed up but I went back to my now favorite spot looking at my pictures of me and Marinda _'Why did you pick me voice? I guess it's useless thinking about it...'_ I was brought out of my thoughts hearing something happening behind the tree I was leaning against, I got up and walk over to see Tommy head down holding a stick with almost gone fire still on the stick mumbling something, I couldn't catch when he yelled out.

"I'll never forgive!"

He toss the stick aside brought his D-Tector out spirit evolving into Kumamon freezing the fire then went after us.

We ran with Kumamon using his 'Crystal Freeze' on tree's. My cell phone fell out of my pocket some how so I picked it up not seeing the tree falling down to me, when I did look up seeing it falling at me I screamed than I felt someone tackled me to the side.

"Ow..."

I sat up groan in pain, I saw Takuya he saved me? He pulled me up and dragged me to the others a far away from Kumamon for now

"We have to spirit evolve guys."

Takuya was against it so was I...but Koji did it any ways when some digimon, Bakumon I think, it said to make good dreams not nightmares.

I step back behind Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon when I felt a cold shiver down my spine, I slowly turn around to see the digimon Bakumon! He spit out this smoke thing surrounded me, I screamed getting the others attention yelling me name. I fell on my knees covering my ear's than closing my eye's tight shut lips trembling seeing the past nightmare's.

 _"I should've sent you away! Your nothing but a nuisance!"_

I yelled out ignoring everyone around me "Shut up!" I whimpered.

 _"I didn't know why I even had you in the first, your a mistake!"_ a sob escaped my lips tears falling down my cheeks.

"S-stop it! No more!" I screamed holding my head crying for all the hateful word's my own mother said to me when I was four years old

"...at! Cat Snap out of it! It's just a nightmare," Takuya?I snap my eye's open to see Agunimon holding my body half up in his arms, when he saw my eye's open he sigh in relief "Good, Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, watch over Cat while I'll take care of Bakumon."

He gently lay the rest of my body on the ground gently then charged after Bakumon, Zoe rush to my side worried "Cat you alright?"

I smiled "Yeah, sorry I'm a bother...I guess lately I've been always getting in trouble or always causing you guy's trouble..." I was close to tears.

"Don't say that Catherine! Your part of our team." Bokomon said trying to cheer me up which it kind of worked.

After Agunimon digitized Bakumon evil side he went back to normal so did Tommy, everything was back to normal, kind of. I went back to my favorite spot by the same tree looking at the same pictures all over again, I put the cell phone screen against my lips kissing it gently "Good night Marinda..." I crawled to my spot to lay next to Zoe pull the leaves blanket to my chin falling asleep.

...

Today wasn't a good day, specially for poor Zoe. Gigasmon took her spirit while Koji got his beast spirit so I tried to try to talk more but I couldn't help so I let JP and the others did that. We walk through a village of fortune digimon but all of them are fake it seems, Bokomon said Shamanmon had the answer's but of course Grumblemon showed up with a pal of his to attack us. I stayed close to Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon watching helplessly watching Golemon hurt my friend's, what's worst Grumblemon took Tommy's spirit! I rush to Tommy ignoring Zoe's protest to come back.

I sat Tommy up when Gigasmon was slamming his fist down at us, I quickly with out thinking pushed Tommy out of the way feeling the full blunt of Gigasmon's fists. I felt pain all over I couldn't move or anything but I sure can hear the others fighting or Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon calling my name close by I just wanted to sleep...forever so I wouldn't have to feel sorrow and pain anymore but part of me felt like that was being selfish of me.

My eye's fluttered open hearing yelling and growling or wait that sounded like a beast, I saw I was on Zoe's back how she carried me is beyond me.

"Zoe, W-what's going on?"

She stop surprise but happy I was awake sitting me down carefully "Gigasmon tried to attack Tommy again, you pushed him out of the way getting hurt in his place, and then this wild digimon came out of know where but it was Shamanmon being possessed by a beast spirit. Takuya saved him but...just look for yourself." I followed where she was pointing.

I cover my mouth in shock seeing a beast spirit which was most likely Takuya, attacking Beetlemon and KendoGarurumon!

"Come on! We have to get away from the burning forest!" Bokomon spoke out in worry.

Zoe had to drag Tommy with us until we got a bet far from the burning forest on rock but the Beast spirit, well actually Takuya appeared in front of us thankfully Beetlemon came.

"Back to the burning forest!" Bokomon said while they ran back, I didn't go something inside me told me I can calm him, I can save Takuya.

When he toss Beetlemon down hard on the ground I ran to him "Stop it! This isn't you Takuya! Control it!" I begged him close to tears.

"Come on buddy! You can do it, it's us we are friends." he roared like a beast trying to control it.

I step forward a little smiling "I-I know I haven't been a good friend lately, but I know you can do this!" it was working until he grab me up squeezing me

"Cat!" Beetlemon and KendoGarurumon yelled out, I felt calm for some reason I knew he wouldn't harm me.

"T-Takuya? I know you can hear me, please control the beast spirit. Everyone wants to help you...I know you can fight this I wish I can help you but I'm powerless," I bowed my head tears escaping falling "I can't even do nothing right and I don't even have a D-Tector like you and the others," I lift my head up with a brave face "But, that wont stop me! So, you shouldn't let some beast spirit control you! Fight it!" I yelled out one tear escaped me falling into the beast spirit's eye it turn from red to normal.

He gently sat me back on my feet, I put my hand's agents my chest worried watching him head butt the big rock then punching the rock, I was glad he went back to normal Takuya. I walk to his side went on my knees hugging him, he wrap his arms around my waist crying on my shoulder I rub his back comforting him I felt proud of myself for saving Takuya and helping him over come the beast spirit...

...

Me: What well happen next? Well Zoe and Tommy get their spirit's back? Just keep reading~ Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Howdy! Here's the 5th chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Catherine! or any other OC's that well pop up soon. Thank you Himeno Kazehito for your wonderful reviews~ and thanks to the others for faving and following this story~ it makes me happy, so very happy~ So please, enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Five

...

Himeno Kazehito

It was deathly silent, the others talk though after some silent's I stayed sitting down with my back against the tree when I heard Takuya call my name so I look up to see the others and him staring at me I sweat drop "W-what?"

Takuya rub behind his head nervously "While I was the beast spirit, I heard you talking and I was wondering what you said was true?" that's when I remember I confessed to Takuya I don't have a D-Tector like them.

I sigh softly smiling sadly pulled out my cell phone showing them.

"My cell is still a cellphone...I can't call anyone though I tried, but I can look at picture's I have for a long time since I had this..." everyone was surprised but Bokomon "Hmm, I figured as much, there wasn't much said about another spirit sadly."

"Bokomon!" Zoe and Takuya yelled at him but I guess I kind of figured as will "It's okay guy's...I figured as much but I always ask myself every day we stayed here; 'Why am I here, if I don't have a spirit?'...I still don't know why I'm here if I'm not needed."

"Cat," Zoe put her hand on my shoulder "It's okay...I used to not being needed but it's hard on me when I finally made my first wonderful friend's and I can't even be useful to them...all I can do is watch from the side lines and watch you guy's get hurt." I bowed my head trying to hold back the sob when I felt a hand on my other shoulder, I look up to see it was Takuya.

"You don't have to feel that way anymore, we are all friend's now and we help each other out."

I was surprised but I was thankful for them "Thank you, I'll do my best not to think of things to put me down...ever." Zoe was happy I told them about myself but we also have to find Grumblemon to get Tommy's and Zoe's spirit's back.

After of walking around we stop to see these root's that move in this fun maze thing into four X's and one O, so the winner must land on the 'O' I guess? Jp thought it stood for hug's and kisses...in his dreams. We all tried it the others landed on the X's while me and Takuya landed on the 'O' Everyone was upset but me and Takuya.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" when JP said that the ground caved on them trapping them half in the ground.

"Don't struggle! You'll sink more...Cat help me with this." I nodded helping him pull a tree rope to JP trying to pull him out of the muddy ground that reminds me of quick sand in the desert, the others grab a hold of the tree rope we pulled harder but of course Grumblemon did this!

After he was done talking to Takuya he grab his hammer from in the ground and slammed it down at us, thankfully Takuya was fast enough too grab me and pull me aside urging me to climb the tree which I did even though I can't stand heights very will sometimes. I heard Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon but I kept climbing up until I hit the high branches, I saw Gigasmon use his twister attack on Agunimon sending him flying not noticing he was behind me grabbed me in his big hand.

"Let her go, Gigasmon!"

I struggled but no good why am I always in this spot?

"If you want her, you have to take her!" I gasp when he started climbing up higher making me panic.

"Agunimon!" it felt like one of those rides that go side to side...very dizzy ride to be on. I was getting air sick while Gigasmon was swinging around like George of the Jungle guy, he smacked Agunimon down all the way to the ground where the others were in the mud dedigivolving back to himself.

"let me go! You over size troll!" I started kicking when he tied me up with the tree rope making me hang, my face turn green slightly but feeling my body jerk to a stop no thanks to Gigasmon! This is why I hate trolls.

"Play time is over! Now, give me spirit! Hurry and maybe you'll save her."

I almost gasp when I saw him about to "No! Don't give up your spirit for me!" everyone was taken by surprise "...I don't want you to give up your spirit, it belongs to you and only you! Just Kick Gigasmon's butt!"

I almost puked when he pulled me up back into his big hand then swing me away but I was surprised when Takuya beast evolved! He toss a part of a tree at Gigasmon's hand which I was behind held in making me fall, I screamed hoping to grab something but no use! I was going to die! I gasp when BurningGreymon caught me just barely, I was happy he actually took control of his beast spirit.

"Are you alright Cat?"

Wow even in his beast spirit he sound's more handsome...er, I nodded smiling "Yes, I'm more proud of you for having control. I'll help the others you kick Gigasmon's butt!...And burn him for me 'kay? I almost lost my lunch no thanks to him." he nodded so I quickly rush to the others helped them all out of the mud.

We all found BurningGreymon using his wild fire tsunami so he got Tommy's spirit back! But before Takuya can get Zoe's spirit Grumblemon digged a hole escaping, he almost got Zoe's spirit back! Stupid Grumblemon!

...

We've been walking for hours until we saw the sign for 'Forest Terminal' in this fog "Um, shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?" Koji said "Yeah, really..."

"Hm, maybe there coming right back? Or not..." JP found this small restaurant but the food was bad, so we went through the Forest Terminal going up and up, I was scared so I cling onto the first person I could grab...which was Takuya I was embarrass same with him but he let me hold onto his arm since he knew how I'm not a big fan of heights. Everyone's D-Tector did something when we ran into something blocking our path then when Zoe's D-Tector blew all the fog away we saw this castle or something.

"Should we knock?" JP asked

"I still don't think it's safe...huh?" Koji's D-Tector made the gate open so we walk through until we stop at the double door's until Takuya's D-Tector shine making the double door's open showing Wizardmon? Wait, his color is white.

"Stay back Cerubimon's scum!" I hide behind Takuya I felt safe with Takuya, he pointed his staff at us until Takuya said he defected Gigasmon that's when he put his staff down surprised, now we are inside the castle with some frozen Seraphimon, when the others unfroze him I felt out of place I felt sad I tried to stop thinking sad things but I can't help myself until something happened.

"You...," I hide behind Takuya closer scared but mostly sad afraid he'll say I wasn't needed here but what he said next surprised everyone "Lady Tsukiyomimon! Your alive."

I step out from behind Takuya confuse "W-what do you mean? I'm not this Tsukiyomimon? I'm Catherine Doll..."

Seraphimon shook his head "No, it is you m'lady..." I felt so confuse about this, Seraphimon was bowing to me! Shouldn't I bow to him?

The all of a sudden the wall was broken and there was Grumblemon and other digimon. I have a bad feeling they are bad news, I stayed back with Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon while the others spirit evolved fighting the new pal's of Grumblemon.

It was going down hill for Takuya and the others specially Seraphimon he got hit by his own attack no thanks to Mercurymon, I rush over grab the egg then running back to the others "Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcerymon?!" I snap him out of his shock "Yes! Protect that egg at all cost." I ran behind Agunimon which everyone else blocked me from their sites.

Sorcerymon took us to a Trailmon? It look like a duck, I quickly jump in the duck Trailmon holding Seraphimon's egg. The Trailmon was going really fast so I did my best holding the digi egg while Tommy, JP, Bokomon and even Neemon hold me still so I wouldn't fall or drop Seraphimon's egg. This really reminds me of a ride back home. I hate this, I'm so going to kick the person's butt who made this destiny stuff happen.

...

Me: Wow, why did Seraphimon call Cat Tsukiyomimon? Is she one of the spirits? Well she figure out why she was brought to the Digital World? Just keep reading. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Howdy! I was going to update two chapters a day starting to day...but I'm going to update as much as I can of this story today. I do not own anything! I just own my OC like Catherine or any other OC's. Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Six

...

Beautiful nice weather, the boys were having fun in the water while I was with Zoe handing her the bathing suit's she picked out.

"You should try on some bathing suit's, Cat...Nah not this one next~"

I sweat drop handing her the next bathing suit "I-I rather not, it shows to much skin for my liking..." I look down blushing truthfully I want to wear a two piece so I can show Takuya but would that be too...flirty?

"Nonsense! Here, this is light blue two piece it's perfect for you."

Zoe handed me a two piece light blue bikini, I turn red just imagining how I would look the bottom part was more like a skirt while the top part have the flower on the right breast, I sighed, I knew I would lose the argument if I said 'no' I took off my clothes then put on the two piece making sure it's on right.

"H-how do I look?" I played with my fingers shyly.

"Oh my, you look magnifico!," I tilt my head "Oh! It means 'gorgeous'. You can go swimming with the boys no~"

I frown "A-are you sure?" I really didn't want to walk out looking like this...specially by myself! They would stare at me.

"Nah, I'm still looking for the perfect one for me~ And maybe you can get Takuya's attention too."

My face heated up and shock "W-what do you mean?" I smiled nervously, how did she know I like him?! Am I that easy to read? If so..does Takuya know?!

Zoe giggled "It's not hard to see someone in love. Go on, don't let this go by from you Cat...who knows if Takuya likes another girl when we get back home with all this stuff is over." I mentally gasp, she's right!

"O-okay! If someone try's to peep on you, just scream as loud as you can 'kay?" I rush out of the girl's dressing room to the boy's who were still in the water playing while Bokomon and Neemon laying down, actually Neemon was half buried in the sand head out it was funny and cute.

"Hi guy's!" I wave my hand in the air getting their attention not seeing all their face's all red, I walk in the water carefully then dived into the water seeing many fish's after a while I had to get air so I swim to the surface floating on my back staring at the nice blue sky.

I was thinking of before we came to this land after Whamon saved us all from a cave where we found him, he had JP's beast spirit inside him he accidentally swallowed it while he was swimming in the water. I hated letting the Seraphimon's egg go to Bokomon but after many times of arguing with him I gave up when he said I didn't know how to hatch a digi egg...which was true so I sadly handed Seraphimon's egg to Bokomon.

"Hey Cat!" I snap out of my thoughts to face Takuya blushing shyly.

"H-hi Takuya..."

He rub behind his neck shyly "N-nice bathing suit, it looks really cute on you."

My cheek's flared up more but out of happiness "R-really? Thank you..." he smiled so sweetly at me I felt I could melt in the ocean~ But I don't want to drown myself so I push that aside for now, I smiled back but of course the fun had to come to a stop when we all heard Zoe's scream so all of us rush out of the water running to the girl's dressing room.

' _...Wait, if she's in there still getting dress in her bathing suit...crap!_ ' I thought "G-guys! Don't go-" Takuya slam's the door open and the guy's got a full view of Zoe's body but thankfully she covered herself but not before throwing stuff at them"-in there...I tried to warn ya."

I sweat drop, poor Takuya and JP specially Zoe "So, why were you screaming before?" Koji ask Zoe worry in his voice...hmm I see someone likes Zoe~ She put her hand's on her hips mad.

"Someone's a peeping tom!"

JP stood up on one knee angry "What, how dare he! Let me at the creep!...?" We all stared at him giving him a knowing look "What are you all staring at?! Huh, huh, huh?!"

"You have to admit it does seem suspicious indeed, after all you are the most likely culprit." Bokomon said Neemon nodded.

"He makes a good point JP. Just admit it." Takuya said putting his hand on JP's shoulder while he was steaming mad.

"I didn't do it, that's why!" I tilt my head remembering something, I was outside and I know JP was with us the whole time...maybe I was busy talking to Takuya.

"Guys, JP couldn't have done it. He was with us the whole time." Tommy spoke up that's when Koji was talking about who it could be when he took off bat out of hell, so we all followed him to the boy's dressing room and they were looking through their basket where they put their D-Tector's and clothes but no D-Tector's, that's when we remembered the Toucanmon! When we rush inside the place no Toucanmon!

...

It was helpless watching Kazemon fight Renamon same with the boy's, they really want their D-Tector's back badly to help but those Stupid Toucanmon have them! But the ugly shock came to us...Renamon got her beast spirit, it wasn't what I was expecting at all. Her beast spirit was a squid, it made me sick to my stomach...I'm not a sea food eater, she thinks she's beautiful so let her think it but she does stink like a squid.

After that we had to find those blasted Toucanmon. I swear I'm never buying any type of bird when I get back home. We saw them flying to some island so we had to swim through the water to the island but we never got far cause these cute digimon grab Takuya's ankle stopping him and more popped up. Bokomon told us their names were Gomamon, I squealed along with Zoe we both hugged one.

After the Gomamon told us the story about the whirlpool was keeping them way from their family on the other side, Zoe being her sweet self wanted to help the Gomamon so naturally I took her side joining in. I was happy Takuya and the others decided to help after all. Everyone was getting tree's cut to make a raft when we were finished we got on while the Gomamon pulled us along, I was sitting down so I wouldn't fall I'm not a good at balancing.

A Tidal wave came and hit us, thankfully everyone was hanging on and Rena popped out from the water making the water hold her up in the air "Hi there kiddy pies!"

"Oh man! It's Renamon, what do we do now?"

Zoe spirit evolved to Kazemon to deal with her even if she's not strong enough to beat her but she has to try...I should try that myself. I gasp seeing Kazemon went down into one of the Whirlpool.

"Zoe!" I glared at Renaman.

"What a bother, and here I didn't get a chance to test out my beast spirit, it's really not fair."

I stood up really mad at her "You stupid squid! How dare you hurt one of my friends! Your going to pay for that!"

"C-Cat?"

I frown at the boy's "What?!" Rena wasn't to happy I called her a stupid squid.

"How dare you call me that! Fine, I'll start with you sugar~"

Takuya walk in front of me protectively surprising me "You wont lay and hand on her!"

' _T-Takuya?_ ' I thought embarrass but happy he's protecting me, it's really sweet of him.

"The whirlpool's are disappearing!" Tommy yelled out it was surprising.

I was happy when Zoe shot out of the water into the air and she beast spirit evolved into Zephyrmon the legendary beast of of the wind...she's so beautiful. And she was kicking Renamon's butt until she beast spirit evolve into Calmaramon but in the end she tried to use that same attack she still couldn't control it so yeah we were safe...for now.

The Gomamon told us the Toucanmon went to the Autumn Festival so we went saying bye to the adorable Gomamon~ I hope we see them another time.

...

Me: It seems Zoe finally got her beast spirit, who is next and what well happen you just have to keep reading darlin's~ Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Howdy! 7th chapter is here~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC Cat or any other OC's coming up. Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Seven

...

It's been a fun day yesterday racing with the Trailmon it was a blast! Yes I joined in but I had to share since there wasn't another Trailmon for me so I had to pick so I hop in with Takuya, it was a bumpy ride cause ShadowGarurumon was cheating mostly but Takuya got tired of it and beast spirit evolved into BurningGreymon and we won! Now we are going to the Burgermon village it was not a good sign when we had to make the best burger to save PapaBurgermon but only one that made a good burger was Tommy.

Right now Koji and Takuya were competing in who can make the best burger's, poor Bokomon and Neemon. I was watching since I didn't want to make a burger but the oddest thing I haven't seen Tommy, Zoe or JP around since they walk outside but I thought nothing of it so I tried to calm Takuya and Koji down from arguing who made the best burger...boys really?

...

I sweat drop watching Koji and Takuya fighting over who has the best burger

"My hamburger is the best!"

"Wrong again dorkest!"

I watch them face to face "G-guys? Why don't you two stop arguing about this? It's kind of...childish in a way and are we suppose to make burgers to save PapaBurgermon. You should take it seriously not acting like who has the best hamburger!" I huff put my hand's on my hips annoyed they are ignoring me! How rude.

I walk outside to see Zoe, JP, Tommy and even PapaBurgermon! "Hi guys! What happen?" Tommy told me the whole story surprising me but I was so happy that Tommy did it.

"Cat, what's the boys up too?" I sweat drop when Zoe ask me about them.

"Well...they are still fighting over who has the best hamburger, which I think is very nasty just looking at it but...oh well."

After we all got on the Trailmon but not before we had to drag Koji and Takuya with us, I swear those two like to compete with each other all the time! It drives me up the wall! I was sitting down thinking of back when Seraphimon called me Tsukiyomimon 'W _ho is this digimon? And why did Seraphimon call me a digimon's name...am I even human?_ ' I snap out of my thoughts when the Trailmon put on his brakes. I didn't have time to grab something to hold so I fell on the floor of the Trailmon cart.

"Ow..." I sat up shacking my head.

"You okay Cat?" I look up smiling at Takuya who has his hand out for me too grab so I grab his hand, he pulled me up gently when Trailmon kicked us out.

And what's worst Bokomon told us we are at the gate of darkness? Oh man, why darkness? We walk on ahead but it was really creepy in it, it didn't help when Tommy started talking about if digimon can be ghost after they die...yeah never joke about that! Me, Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon freaked out grab the closest thing to hold which for Zoe was Koji...cute~ Tommy found JP same with Bokomon but Bokomon was clinging for dear life on his leg it was really funny, but for me...the closest person to me was Takuya...so yeah I end up hugging Takuya for dear life too.

I step back apologizing to him who was red in the face like I am "I-it's no problem..." we saw these light's up ahead thinking it might be a village but I doubt that, but we walk to it anyways. When we got to the light it was these green moss that were glowing, very odd we used them as flashlights in a way actually more like glow sticks.

...

We end up running into Arbormon he beast spirit evolved Peteldramon, everyone beast spirit evolved while I stayed close too Bokomon and Neemon, it went down hill when Petaldramon was eating the tree's then growing into a huge Petaldramon. Everyone attacked as a team beating Petaldramon so Lobomon took his beast spirit. Something feels wrong...I have this bad shiver hit my spine something bad is going to happen, I felt darkness coming and it hurts.

I fell to my knee's clinching my chest getting attention from the others.

"Cat?!"

Bokomon put his small paw on my arm "Cat, whats wrong?"

I was gasping for air "...I-I don't Kn-know, this p-pain! S-something...is c-coming...!" I whimper when a sob escape my lips when I heard a voice that sent bad vibe's to me it made the pain more painful!

"I'm Duskmon, legendary Warrior of darkness." That's all I heard before the pain was too much for my body to stay awake so I end up passing out from it...great, what more can happen to me?

I heard voices near by and I felt this good warmth near me. I open my eye's slowly to stare right into a fire I slowly sat up flinching from my chest pain from earliar I saw Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon standing around a made table with dolls of them? I stood up with wobbly leg's to them.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Cat! Oh thank goodness your alright!" Zoe was look all over to make sure I was okay making me crack a smile.

"I'm fine Z...hm? Where's Takuya and Koji?" I looking around and no Koji or Takuya.

"...They walk off to talk alone...I have a feeling they are going to fight..." Tommy said looking down sadly.

I frown "Fighting each other instead of fighting Duskmon? I have to smack some sense into those two! Which way did they go?" Zoe pointed just outside so I storm outside finding them punching each other.

I went up to them with out them noticing me yet, I slam their heads together hard but not too hard to get knocked out "Well you two stop fighting!" I glare down at them while they are on the ground rubbing their sore forehead's surprise to see me.

"C-Cat? Your awake!"

I cross my arms "I didn't come here to chit chat about me waking up! I'm here to stop this foolishness! You two are wasting time in fighting each other instead of finding a better way in beating Duskmon! Now get your self clean up and start trying to think of a plan that BOTH of you like." I huff finally got my ranting out on them but I forgot about me still feeling the side effect's of the pain, I ignored the pain for now.

"...I-I'm sorry-"

Before Takuya can talk more there was a earth quick so we rush outside. Koji beast spirit evolve while Takuya spirit evolve now I was watching from the back when the same pain hit me again thankfully I was near a tree using it to hold me up.

"W-what's with this pain? W-why am I f-feeling this p-pain when D-Duskmon is near...no," I watch Takuya's so called plan didn't work out so Duskmon was right in front of him swinging his red sword to kill him! "Takuya!" I screamed out his name.

All of a sudden Koji jump in front of the attack dedigivolve into himself all hurt, Duskmon was acting weirdly then he made this darkness cover everyone. I open my eye's to see nothing but darkness but I can see me only thing that was light in the darkness.

"W-what happen? Takuya?! Zoe?!...Tommy?! JP?! Koji?!" I stop yelling I was scared, this darkness...it felt wrong.

" _Catherine Doll..._ " I look around the darkness hearing a voice calling my name.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out nervously but hoping it's someone friendly.

" _You must help him...guide him_."

I frown hearing a soft female voice "Guide? Guide who?!" I cover my face from the blinding light, I blink away the dot's in my eye's seeing I was standing around a crowded train station? Wait...isn't this before we went to the Digital world? I gasp seeing me, Koji and Takuya in the Elevator when some digimon creature jump down trying to open the elevator, something was familiar with him. I felt like I know him so I walk over making sure no one is watching.

"Hello?" I said softly making the digimon spin around in shock.

"C-Cat?" I frown wasn't that Takuya's voice?

"T-Takuya is that...you?"

He rush to hug me making me blush "It's you! I'm not the only one here..."

I wrap my arms around him "It's fine Takuya...go after yourself, do what you need to do...I'll be fine." he pulled me away from his warm chest, arms length.

"You sure?"

I giggled "Of course silly head, I'll use the stairs. Be safe..." I lean over kiss him on his cheek rushing down the stair's to B1, not seeing him blush but smile.

What I saw when a crowd of people surrounding some boy on the floor...that's weird, I push through the crowd to see a boy that almost looks like Koji. I felt a pull I didn't want to leave this boy some reason, I wanted to save him but I rush pass the crowd finally reaching B1 to see Duskmon and Takuya face to face but he yelled something out making the flames surround his body making Duskmon disappear, when he punched him then a DarkTrailmon appeared."

Takuya!" I run over to him.

"Cat!" he hold me close when I hugged him.

"Ready to go back?"

I nodded against his chest "Yes, they need us...by the way you look really cute like this~" I pulled back smiling seeing his face turn bright red.

"R-really?" I giggled "Of course! Now let's go back to the others!"

I drag him into the DarkTrailmon then we are headed back I hope the others are okay.

...

Me: Aww! Takuya is always cute when he was turn into a digimon. Keep on reading if you want to know what happens~ Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Howdy! 8th chapter is here~ *salutes* You get a hint about why Cat get's in pain around darkness but a very, very tiny hint. But it get's easier to figure out. If you do figure it out first I'll draw Cat and Takuya together and you get to choose which canon character Cat should be drawn with in a friendly way. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Cat or any other OC's that well show up soon. Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Eight

...

It went from good to bad especially when everyone was back together but then this weird thing suck them up into it leaving me, Bokomon and Neemon outside to watch! I hate watching my friend's get hurt, I can't do nothing about it it's the most painful thing ever but thankfully Tommy came out. We rush to him, I picked him up hugging him.

"C-Cat!" I put him back down on his feet sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was so happy your okay."

He smiled at me "It's okay, I'm just glad to see your fine."

After a while JP come out I even hugged him, shocking him

"Thank god your okay JP!"

"W-whao?"

I step back embarrassed "Sorry, I was scared you and the others wont get out...I was wrong, you kicked butt JP! You were awesome." I praised him making him blush rubbing behind his head.

"Thank you Cat. Oh no! Zoe is fighting Renamon!"

I was worried about Zoe but I knew she can beat her.

"Don't worry JP, Zoe will beat that squid! To bad we don't have BurningGreymon to fry her~ Hm? What?" I look at JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon staring at me with surprise looks on their faces.

"I-it's nothing. You sure have changed allot Cat..."

I tilt my head "Really? How so?" JP put his fingers through his hair " Your not so distinct with us as much anymore, and your more talkative."

I smiled realizing that to "I have you and the others to thank for that...before we came here I was very anti-social. I go to the park to sing to little kid's it's the only thing other thing spending my time with my big sister."

I smiled seeing Zoe came out safely, she told us she beat Renamon and her beast spirit. I hugged her I knew she could do it!

...

Lobomon was fighting Duskmon but things were going down hill for Koji, but Seraphimon's egg shot out a light from it to Koji and he fusion evolved into BeoWolfmon but they shoot out of Sakkakumon, I wanted to run after them but I was worried about Takuya, he's the only one left in Sakkakumon so he might end up fighting Mercurymon and what's worst Mercurymon used Seraphimon's data code to turn into ShadowSeraphimon! That jerk!

I wanted to help Takuya. Zoe, Tommy and JP spirit evolved trying to get back in to help him. I didn't realize I was starting to glow until Bokomon and Neemon notice.

"My goodness! Catherine, your like a night light!"

I gasp looking down at myself confused, scared and worry something was wrong with me "W-what's going on?!"

"Oh my, this is interesting." When I started glowing brighter Seraphimon's egg floated up in the air like last time shot out the same beam of light to Takuya but some reason the light surrounding me went after the light Seraphimon's egg did, I was pushed back landing on my back skidded to a halt.

"Cat!"

I knew someone was by my side I felt weak some reason, I heard Takuya's voice making me smile slightly I heard a new voice Bokomon said something about his baby so it must be Seraphimon's egg hatched.

"Cat? What happened to her?" I felt Takuya's glove hand againts my forehead.

"We don't know, when Seraphimon's egg sent the light to you so did Cat. She was glowing bright just like the egg did..."

I felt him pick me up and on his back "Come on, let's go find Koji, he may need are help."

I was sleeping mostly for a while until I woke up to see I was laying alone on a ground. I don't know what came over me but I felt like someone was moving my body standing up and walking away until I saw Koji fighting some Digimon.

"Velgemon..."

I don't know why but I just said that getting Koji's and Velgemon's attention.

"Cat?! Get away from here!" I blink realizing I could move my own body now rush to BeoWolfmon's side who was on the ground hurt.

"No! Your my friend Koji."

Velgemon was using his wing to make a circle, he curse under his breath stood up while picking me up running the fast he could jumping out of the circle causing a huge crater. I gasp when I saw Koji go back to him self with Velgemon coming down at him. I did the only thing I could do is cover his body with my own.

' _Don't worry Koji! I'll protect you this time!_ ' I thought to myself waiting for the pain feeling Koji trying to get up and me off him so I wouldn't get hurt but I felt this energy leaving my body again just like with Takuya, I end up passing out on Koji...how embarrassing.

...

I groan, how many times am I going to pass out like this?

"Cat!"

I blink away the blurriness to see Zoe, Tommy, and JP. I look around for Koji and Takuya...no sign of them.

"Where is Koji and Takuya?" I ask them.

"Koji ran off somewhere of course, so Takuya went after him, but what worry us is you've been passing out allot..."

I look down when I stood up on my feet.

"...I don't know myself, but it has to do with Seraphimon calling me Tsukiyomimon that time..." I turn around feeling something...darkness struggling along with...light. Koji!

I took off hearing the others call out my name, someone was calling me...It took me longer to get to where I felt the feeling of darkness even though it was causing me nothing but pain. I got closer but I push through until I saw Velgemon attack Koji and Takuya! Are they crazy?! Especially when Takuya fusion evolve okay I'm so going to smack him a good one when he get's back.

I run over to Koji which Bokomon, Neemon was at with another digimon wearing the same pink thing around it's belly.

"Koji!," I stop but not before hugging him tightly "I was so worried about you!" I step back seeing his face down cast making me worry "What's wrong? What did I miss?" Koji fusion evolved so Bokomon told me that Velgemon AKA Duskmon is Koji's brother, I was shocked.

When BeoWolfmon beat Velgemon which split from beast spirit to spirit to a human boy that look almost like Koji, specially when you look closer.

We were on a Trailmon and it was silent but I felt sad for Koji's brother all alone in the next cart. I walk to the next cart the pain has stopped when he was back as a human boy which I found out his name was Koichi.

"Um...hi," I made him jump in his seat looking at me with wide eyes but I gave him a kind smile "Sorry I startled you, but you seem lonely back here...is it okay if I set with you?" when he didn't say anything but went back to looking down, I took that as a yes. I tried talking seeing if he'll talk back but that didn't work out even when Trailmon stop everyone got off to walk around but I stayed with Koichi...something about Koichi makes me feel like I want to help him, I know he probably feels guilty for hurting us and thinks we shouldn't bother with him but...he's Koji's twin brother!

Koji is like a brother to me same with Tommy but he's more of a little brother, Zoe was like the best sister and friend in the whole world, no...whole universe!

"Koichi...I know you blame yourself for hurting the others but you can't let that stop you for knowing your brother," I got up to set next to him put my hand on his shoulder gently "Don't worry Koichi, I'll help you through this...I'll be your first friend 'kay?" I smiled brightly when he look at me in surprise.

"B-but...you and the others should hate me for what I have done! I don't understand...I did all those bad things hurt my own brother!" he put his hand's on his head eyes close shut trembling.

"...Koichi."

Trailmon was going again after the others walk back in the cart up front, it was silent again until Patamon decided to show up.

"Didn't you know that; light and dark are brothers? It's true Koichi! One can't live without the other one. Darkness isn't a bad thing unless you choose to make it that way."

I smiled Patamon is so adorable! "Your right! I guess being the great celestial digimon you should know that...unless your just trying to make me feel better. Do you really mean that?"

"Of course silly!"

I giggled making Koichi blush "And thank you uh...sorry, what was your name?"

I wanted to smack myself for not introduce myself to him! "Sorry! Names Catherine Doll, but my friends call me Cat for short...since your my friend I shall give you the honor in calling me Cat~" I said goofly, hey I can be silly when you get to know me...like my big sister Marinda she the more goofy one though.

I felt this pain shot through my head making my head throb, I fell to the floor of the cart.

"Cat!" I felt arms pull my body half way up "What's wrong?"

"S-something...evil is coming, aah!"

Suddenly the Trailmon hit something making all the cart's flip over making everyone climb out through the windows that were broken I had a hard time though, thankfully Koichi was with me but who was waiting for us wasn't too happy and why did I felt the pain before we ran into Cherubimon? Who-what am I?

...

Me: oooh~ Koichi's first friend is Cat~ I can see friendship brewing *winks* I well do a Koichi/OC fanfic if anyone is interested in the idea, you get to help me with the idea's and such. Just review or note me. Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Howdy! here's the 9th chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Cat and Tsukiyomimon! Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Froniter**

Chapter Nine

...

I was with Bokomon and Neemon along with Patamon when Cherubimon used the lightening at the others Koji shielded Koichi from it, only one's standing was me, Bokomon, Neemon, and Koichi along with Patamon that was on my head. I handed Patamon to Bokomon when Koichi ran to Cherubimon mad for making him fight his own brother. When Koichi was talking about how angry, jealous he was I was a little worried.

"...But that's in the past," Koichi look at me then Koji then looking back at Cherubimon "I rather die then betray my brother!" Cherubimon wasn't to happy raised his huge hand's above Koichi.

"So be it."

"Koichi!" I suddenly a light from Koji's D-Tector shot out to Koichi, the same light appeared around me again shot to Koichi as will I was happy I could help him get his own D-Tector and his spirit's. The wave of dizziness came at me making me collapse to the ground hearing my name being called by everyone.

...

I open my eye's feeling of being carried in someone's arms, I look up to see Agunimon? And a bright light hearing a voice say 'Ophanimon'.

"Agunimon?" I got everyone's attention when I spoke up.

"Cat!," Kazemon flew to Agunimon's side "Thank goodness your okay! You need to stop fainting on us like this! It worries us."

I smiled "Sorry everyone. I can stand now Agunimon." I told Agunimon, he put me down on my feet gently when a angelic voice from the phone Ophanimon spoke up.

"You made it, the legendary warrior's have returned."

Kazemon, and Beetlemon flew up to try to break her out of that light prison but nothing "Thank you children, but you do not waist your power's on me."

"But why?"

"There is a greater purpose for you for being here...and especially for you Catherine Doll." I gasp when she told me my purpose here.

"W-what purpose?!"

"Don't worry child, you'll know it the time comes..." Ophanimon told us her story until Cherubimon's voice and it was a trap!

He wanted all the legendary warriors to be here, Aldramon and BeoWolfmon took Cherubimon outside after finding out the light was causing their attacks to act funky. The others stayed back to free Ophanimon by destroying the light source's, I was of course helpless again but this feeling kept coming over me, a voice suddenly took me to a light world it was a beautiful place.

"Hello?! How did I come here? I should be helping my friends free Ophanimon!" I took one step forward when a voice like bell chines spoke up behind me

"...Do not worry Catherine Doll." I gasp whirl around to see the most beautiful woman ever, she has a long pure white kimono on long light blonde hair with two small bells on the front of her hair with piercing blue eye's with hint of sadness.

"W-who are you?"

She walk up to me with such grace "Your the one who can save them, you have a pure heart Catherine. That's why your worthy of my spirit...hurry your friend's need you. Cherubimon only need's Zephyrmon spirit's to complete his evil plan."

I was confuse but hearing Zoe was the last one with her spirit's I was worried "I want to protect my friends! And I wont be helpless anymore!" I saw her smile gently at me when she disappeared in this light. I gasp when my cell phone came out of my pocket in front of me then the light hit it turning it into a D-Tector. It was light blue with dark blue.

I grab it in my hand clinch it "Exacute! Spirit Evolution! Tsukiyomimon..."

I was back but I was too late, everyone was outside fighting Cherubimon, I was standing on a lone rock floating seeing my friend's mostly Takuya and Koji as all the spirit's they put together, they need my help to purify Cherubimon's darkness that consumes him.

"...Stop." I made them stop when I stood before them standing on nothing.

"W-who are you?" they were tense.

"Are you with Cherugimon?!" I shook my head.

"No...I'm here to purify this darkness that consumed him." I gestured my hand to Cherubimon shocking my friend's.

"Fool! I wont be purified by you! Lightening Spear!"

I close my eye's slowly when he throw his lightening spear at me hearing my friend's voices to watch out.

I snapped my eye's open raised my hand palm facing the attack "Shining Shield!," I calmly let the attack hit my shield until it disappeared I put my hand back down at my side "...I see your fighting against me now, Cherubimon...but I will not let you harm my dear friends." I made a dark ice sword appear in my hand "Crescent Slash!" in a speed of light I rushed myself and my sword through him, the sword disappeared.

"...You may finish him off, he is purified from that darkness that consumed him." I let EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon finish him off than they went off to help the others.

...

"Ow...is everyone okay?!" Takuya called out, everyone called out 'yes' or 'Yeah' but one voice Takuya and the others didn't hear.

"Wait...where's Cat?!" Takuya look around worried and scared they might of left her back at Cherubimon's castle while he disappeared.

"Oh no! Cat!" Zoe called out same with the others calling Cat's name but no answer.

"Do not fret my friend's." everyone whirl around to see that same digimon female help them but also purified Cherubimon.

"Who are you? And what did you do with our friend?!" Takuya was very mad and upset.

Cat's POV

"...My, your very mad Takuya..." they were taken by surprise.

"H-how did you know my name?"

I giggled cover my mouth making the bell on my left side of my hair piece dingle slightly "You all do not know who I am?" I stretch my right hand to the side showing them the symbol on my long sleeve making them gasp in shock Bokomon step forward "It can't be! It's Lady Tsukiyomimon! The Gaurdian and Maidan of the moon. The legendary warrior of the moon."

"Wait...didn't Seraphimon call Cat that name before guys?" Tommy speaking up making the others realize that too.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain where Cat is!" Takuya is that upset that I'm not around or might be hurt? I feel so touch he cares about me that much.

"You shouldn't snap at Tommy, Takuya. He's just worried about me as much as you and the others."

"Huh?"

I chuckle "It's me, Cat! Here maybe this will help." I dedigivolved back to my self landing on the ground gently waving at the shock faces of my friends.

"C-Cat? How did you..."

"It's complicated to explain but Tsukiyomimon is my spirit. Now I can help you guy's and not watch from the sideline's." I showed the others my D-Tector until I was hugged by Takuya, my face turn red.

"Don't you ever, scare us like that again..."

I giggled "I can't promise, but I will try and do my best not too."

...

Of course some evil digimon attacked us called IceDevimon after whole thing but Loweemon defected him, some reason Cherubimon was still alive and taking the Fractor code! So Takuya and Koji went into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. I decided to go with them evolved into Tsukiyomimon, I used my power so I can land on a invisible circle fallowing the two to Cherubimon who shoved the fractor code into his forehead making him stronger. Yeah not even I couldn't over power him as much we used to but Takuya beat him! Cherubimon turned back into his good self again but disappearing turning into a egg flying away.

We defected Cherubimon, but something wasn't right when Koji pointed it out saying the missing spots wasn't back, thing this gust of wind hit us I grab a hold of Patamon in my arms letting it past.

"Let's go check it out." we walk ahead until something was thrown at us it was some digimon. It was Baromon and he doesn't want us to pass...what's with digimon and trying to attack us?

After he lead us to the tower of history of the digital world, I was aw'ed about it until Baromon told us the history then the present two new evil that work for Lucemon were taking the fractor code! Even the tower of history. We rush outside to confront the two new evil digimon found out they were called the 'Rayol Knights' Dynasmon and Crusadermon, everyone spirit evolve set for Takuya and Koji they fusion evolved. So I joined the fray evolving into Tsukiyomimon.

Boy were they strong but we did are best combining all our attacks at them but they didn't get hurt! Everyone but me Takuya and Koji didn't give up so they evolved back into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon and even with three of us it still didn't work. Dynsmon used a freaky attack that even Crusadermon was scared of, I screamed going back into my self blacking out but not before I felt someones arms wrap around me it felt warm...Takuya?

...

Me: She finally got her Spirit and D-Tector~ Ciao~


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Howdy! here's the 10th chapter~ The Moon and Darkness idea was my sisters idea (RaisingHeartExelion) I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Cat and Tsukiyomimon! Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Ten

...

I groan hearing Patamon's voice calling out to Koichi near by so I sat up blink the blurriness away from my eye's to see Takuya...Oh no! I sat up feeling lightheaded but I push it aside I push Takuya over so he was facing up now.

"Takuya? Please wake up..."

"Cat!" I turn my head to the side to see Koichi, Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon rush over to me "Your awake, thank goodness."

I was worried for everyone's safety but I was more worried for Takuya I know I like him but...do I like him even more? I wonder if this is what Marinda told me about before all this happened...am I in love with Takuya?

After that Koichi got some help from some Starmon and found out were are on the moon...the irony of it all my spirit is the maiden of the moon. The Starmon took care of the others when SuperStarmon came over asking us what happening to the Digital World. Boy he does sound like Elvis back home...it's kind of creepy he sounds like him but cool in a way.

When the others finally woke up I hugged Takuya making Zoe giggle, I step back embarrassed smile at him "I was really worried..." he scratch his head will his hat in embarrassment.

"Sorry to have worried you Cat...wait, should I be worried about you instead?"

I tilt my head "What do you mean?" he put his hand behind his head nervously.

"Well...your a girl and the guy has to protect the girl...right?"

I sweat drop while the others sigh hang their head.

"Way to go Takuya."

Takuya look at the others confuse

"What? What did I say?"

...

Takuya had this plan about spirit evolving, JP and Koji Beast spirit evolved, but it didn't work when we didn't find a way specially when there's this stream thing. And now JP had this idea about shooting Agunimon out too the Digital World. I feel bad for Takuya but JP is on a roll with his idea so why not let him try? Who knows...maybe he can do it.

I sweat drop when Agunimon was flying too the Digital World but he went down, I rush to him as Tsukiyomimon.

"Alright Agunimon! Let's try it again!"

Agunimon wasn't happy "There's no way I'll do that again! I don't know why I did it the first time!"

I giggled making Agunimon blush.

Loweemon found a rocket that the Burgermon used but never worked, the Starmon and SuperStarmon showed up making a huge slingshot but when the Starmon saw me as Tsukiyomimon they were shocked but happy.

"Lady Tsukiyomimon!"

I blink smiling at them "Hi Starmon, SuperStarmon."

"It's been so long since we've seen you M'lady. Your beauty never loses it shine."

I blush touched they say that.

"Hey...I wanted to say that." I heard Agunimon mumble something I couldn't catch.

"What did you say Agunimon? I didn't catch what you we're saying." I tilt my head watching him rub behind his head nervously looking away.

"N-nothing!"

We finished with the giant slingshot and putting the rocket in place went back as being our self's saying bye to Burgermon, Starmon, SuperStarmon and Gotsumon.

"Now you guy's take care of Lady Cat, she is our Goddess of the Moon after all."

When the others said they would I felt weird, I'm not used to being treated so special of course I wont let this get to my head and be all spoiled no way that will ever happen.

...

When we go to the safe spot everyone was floating inside the rocket poor Zoe, her skirt kept flying up, me I'm thankful I was wearing knee length jeans. The downfall of it I can't stop floating hitting my head.

"Ow! Stupid floating thing! Eek!" someone grab my arm pull me down safely I sigh in relief "Thanks."

I was surprise Koichi was the one that helped me down he was embarrassed "N-no problem. Some reason I felt protective of you for a minute there...it just came over me."

I smiled sweetly not knowing certain someone was jealous up front grumbling to himself.

"It's okay Koichi, we're friend's it's a natural feeling I guess."

Bokomon decided to speak up "Well, there is a reason why Koichi is protective of you Catherine."

I sweat drop "Please, Bokomon just Cat your my friend too."

He cleared his throat "Right 'Cat' Think about it, Loweemon is the legendary Warrior of Darkness while your the Lagendary Warrior of the Moon. Darkness and the Moon isn't so different, the moon isn't all shining bright it also time for night time, thanks too Loweemon so in a way Loweemon swear his full loyalty to the Maidan of the moon, that is Tsukiyomimon." everyone blink thinking it all in.

"So...Koichi is like my Knight in a way?" I tilt my head.

"Mm hmm, But the better turn for it is 'bodyguard'."

' _But isn't a Knight and a bodyguard the same thing but slightly different? Oh well, don't want to think of it too much and get a headache._ ' I thought to myself.

Suddenly a Trailmon pushed us so now the pink mole Trailmon was pushing us back to the digital world, poor thing it had to use it's metal mole nose...but it sure was adorable~

Trailmon took us to the close station which was a town called 'Steel Town' wow, the building's were all steel. When we walk between this part of the town we ran into this digimon called Sagitterimon then these younger kid's show up with a digimon angel which his name is 'Angemon' wow, so beautiful.

...

I sure don't like those two boys Katsuharu and Teppai, Tommy told me once alone the two names of the boys who bullied him. I was with Tommy looking out the window with him, asking him if he want anything to snack on when he didn't answer, I told him I'll be right back but when I walk back with a apple those two boys were there bullying Tommy again and even calling him names and he's hiding behind us, which was not true!

"Hold it right there boys!" making them jump when I spoke loud cross my arms glaring at them "Bully's like you wont ever have a life or anyone to care for you, if you keep this crap up! So bugger off and leave Tommy alone!"

They scuff walk away "See, he's always behind the older kid's...crybaby."

"Grr, Tommy is stronger then you think you little brats!" I huff "Are you okay Tommy?" I bend down to put my hand on his shoulder but he smacked my hand away surprising me.

"No! You'll just make it worst! Stop helping me!" he ran off.

"T-Tommy?!" Tears threaten to spill ' _D-did I really make it worst for Tommy? He's my friend and he's like a little brother to me..._ ' I thought while I stood back up on my feet walk outside when that same digimon Sagitterimon brought his buddies so I quickly rush over to help the others.

After the we took care of the Centarumon's and Angemon punched Sagitterimon far away, the Centarumon ran away but of course that wasn't the end of a fight.

...

Me: Keep reading if you wanna read more~ Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Howdy! Here's the 11th chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Cat, Tsukiyomimon, Marinda! Faye was made for my lil sis (AverieArtina) Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Eleven

...

I was frustrated with mother! I had it with her and father! Always neglecting Cat, it pisses me off! I sigh when I got to my room at the College I go to. Thankfully my roommate wasn't around so I started to try texting Cat to see where she was at...lately I couldn't send text to her or call her like she's in some twilight zone.

I sigh annoyed when my text didn't get sent saying the person I was texting did existed even the cell's think my sister doesn't exist! Something was wrong.

"Damn...where are you lil sis? If she's in trouble I want to help her. What am I doing?! I'm talking to myself...Ah!" I throw myself on my bed annoyed put my face against my pillow until I heard my cell next to my head ring telling me I have a message waiting for me...odd.

I sat up click on the show the text but what it said was shocking, it was my sister! Cat was texting me but...it look like she texted me not too long ago but I can't tell when completely. She was telling me she was in some odd world called the Digital World that these digimon were in trouble and her new friend's can digivolve into digimon, okay this must be a joke, what is a digimon?

I jump almost dropped my cell, I sigh in relief it was just my roommate Faye Kingsly, she's a spirited girl always smiling around people but boy she does get mad you might want to run for your life cause she'll chase you with a frying pan she keeps with her at all times in her bag, that girl is young for her age., she's actually sixteen. Only reason she's here is she skipped high school to College in a snap, yes she's that smart for her age so I was like another big sister which I don't mind.

"Hi Ma-chan~" I chuckled when she used her famous nickname she came up for me, she likes to use Japanese formalities most of the time but it's really adorable.

"Hi Faye, how was your class?" she toss herself right next to me on my bed making me laugh "Boring! But I did learn about something new~" I raise my eyebrow I wonder it has to do with that rich brat that is next door.

"Oh? Please do tell." I smiled sitting up cross my leg's Indian style "Well, Mandy was in my class with some other guy all kissy kissy while the teacher wasn't looking. Then I learn about how trashy she is well we all already know she's trashy and always use the guy's here for her own greedy selfish reason's, but~ I heard while I was walking back here I heard her saying she might be...prego~"

I blink "Seriously? Ha! I knew it had to happen sooner or later...how she enter this college is beyond me."

...

I was more annoyed when I tried sending a message to Cat through the text what she sent me about this digital world place, but no such luck and it makes me upset not being able to help my little sister. I felt bad enough leaving her behind to deal with mother and father but now it's like she's far away from me now and it scares me.

"Whatcha thinking?"

I almost tripped over my feet, it was Faye standing behind me head tilt to the side in cariousity I sweat drop "F-Faye, you startled me." she smiled brightly.

"Sorry Ma-chan~ Is it something to do with that weird message everyone got two day's ago?"

I narrow my eye's staring at my cell thinking about that, I should have realized it! "Faye, I know this will sound crazy and unbelievable to you but...I got these text messages from my little sister Cat and she told me she's in this place called, the Digital World, here I even have the message's still and it doesn't even show where she took it, it's all mumbo jumbo!"

I handed Faye my cell phone watching her look through the message's then handed it back to me smiling brightly.

"It's time!" I blink confused " 'It's time'? Time for what?" I was very confuse...how does she- I was interrupted from my thoughts when Faye suddenly started to drag me away! I tried to stop but she kept on running with me behind her like some sack of potato's!

Finally she stop so now I can catch my breathe but before I could get too comfortable she dragged me again! But thankfully I can catch my breathe in the elevator but it went down fast making me scream hanging onto Faye who was standing still as a board not even bothered by how fast the elevator was going.

...

I groan rubbing my now sore butt, I stood up when the elevator slide open letting me and Faye out I quickly walked out not wanting to get on that ever again! I blink when there was one train in this weird area the elevator took me and Faye.

"Come on! She's waiting."

I frown watching Faye skip to the train so I followed her but what does she mean 'she was waiting'?

"Okay this is bugging me, how do you know about this digital world and why am I here?"

Faye just smiled "Sorry Ma-chan, but you'll understand when we get there."

I huff I wanted to know but I didn't argue with Faye so sat down on the seat inside the train cart with Faye across from me.

I woke up when the train stopped, I stretch while yawning "Where are we," I followed Faye outside of the train but I look around shocked! We were in this place where these weird creature's around "W-what?"

"Welcome to the Digital World, Ma-chan." my jaw almost felt like it hit the ground when she said that.

"H-how do you know about the Digital World?!"

She just giggled "Easy, this is my home~"

I was dumbfounded when Faye told me she lives here, I was so confuse...wait.

"If I'm in the Digital World then..Cat's here?!" I grab Faye's shoulder's happy and worry.

"Yep~ We have to find her before Lucemon figure's out who she is..." I frown when she said that "Let's go then, do you know where she's at?"

"Hmm, here maybe having this will track Cat down~" she pointed at my skirt pocket which was shinning inside was my cell, I pulled it out watching it slowly change into this weird device.

"What happen to my cell? And what is this device?"

"That is a D-Tector~ Push this button." Faye push one of the two buttons on the D-Tector and this round map appeared.

"Wow! Wait...this smaller glowing ball pointing to where my sister is?" I was getting excited.

"Yep! Now let's go forward my friend~"

I sweat drop, Faye never changes I think it's for the best cause I think she's okay being this way other being some crazy chick.

' _Hold on Cat! I'm coming to help you...just hang on a bet longer sis._ ' I thought while me and Faye followed the map duration. I hope I find Cat soon I worry about her safety from this Lucemon that Faye was talking about.

...

Me: Marinda coming to the rescue~ Keep reading darlin's, it'll get more interesting~ Ciao~


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Howdy! Here's the 12th chapter~ This chapter well introduce two new OC's~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Cat, Tsukiyomimon, Marinda! Faye belongs to my lil sis (AverieArtina) Enjoy~

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter Twelve

...

Cat's POV

We finally got to Ophanimon's Castle, everyone was aww'ed by it's beauty but when I turn around Koichi was way back in deep thought I frown walk over.

"Koichi? Is everything alright?"

He jump forcing a smile "I'm alright, just thinking that we get the data before the Royal Knights do."

I frown watching him follow the others to the castle while I stood there "Koichi...why must you keep things to yourself? Am I your friend?" I look down at the flowers that were all around the castle with sadness, I gasp when my D-Tector light up so I pulled it out of my pocket when a squire box showed up then I blink.

" _Faye! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't eat it! Ah! I don't know how I deal with you..._ "

I sweat drop hearing Marinda grumble under her breathe I couldn't handle it some reason I hear her! so I put my D-Tecter to my face "Sis?"

" _Huh? Did ya hear something Faye? I thought I heard Cat,_ " I hear a voice but a muffled like they were eating something while talking " _Stop talking with your mouth full!_ "

" _...Sorry~ I said; It was coming from your D-Tector silly~ Cat is calling._ "

I felt bad for my sister, Faye is very energetic character indeed but she's very good to have around.

I suddenly saw Marinda's face. When she saw mine her eye's look like they were going to pop out.

"Marinda!"

"Cat! Oh thank goodness your okay! Where are you? Wait don't answer, your in the Digital World. What I meant to say is...What part of the Digital World are you at?"

"Me and my friend's are at Ophanimon's Castle which is the Light Area."

She nodded "It's so good to see your face Cat...I'm so happy your okay."

Tears almost came out but I held them back for now smiling at my big sister "I missed you too sis...I'll inform the others that we need to wait for you and...was it Faye?"

"Yep! That's me Kitty Kat~"

I sweet drop when Faye push Marinda's face aside to show her face close to the screen all grinning I chuckled at how hyper and cheerful Faye is.

"Damn it Faye!" I watch Marinda push Faye away "Cat listen, this Lucemon dude that the Royal Knights Digimon whatever your fighting them correct?" I nodded confused at her and worried where she was going with this."Faye told me that if Lucemon knows about you he'll take you so please, please! Don't do anything reckless before I get to you, okay?"

Just like that the screen that showed me my sister disappeared, I sighed put my D-Tector back in my pocket realizing the others were probably inside already looking for clues where the data was at to keep it safe from the Royal Knights. I was about to head in myself but I saw them, I quickly spirit evolved making them stop to face me.

"Stop right there Royal Knights! You may not go any further." I made my dark ice make a sword in my hand pointing it at them glaring at them.

"Humph, so the maiden of the moon wishes to die first? Dynasmon go on ahead while I deal with this foolish human." I didn't want even one go pass me so I created a ice wall surrounding the whole field but not the castle and they didn't seem happy about what I did.

"You both face me...I wont allow ether of you go get the data of the Light area, you have to go through me," I got in my stance "Or are you two to chicken to fight me two on one?" I know your thinking 'What are you provoking them?!' I have to do it, to give the others time to find out and be safe.

"Dynasmon is this human really want us to fight against her alone?" Crusadermon laughed I narrow my eye's quickly swing my ice sword making a slice of ice charge right at them taking by surprise Crusadermon moved but she didn't expect my to do that so her pink mask thing got cracked slightly.

"Now, do you think I'm joking about fighting alone with you two?" I raise my eyebrow at them.

"Why you little- Dynasmon! Destroy this ice wall at once!"

My lips slowly grinned watching Dynasmon strike my ice wall but nothing happened "Oops, Did I forgot to tell you? You can't destroy my ice, only I can take it down so you must fight me."

"Tsk, very well. Crusadermon make sure you do not kill this human...Lord Lucemon wants her, alive."

That's when I started my fight with the royal knights.

Zoe's POV

We were talking cheering everyone up still can't find the data of the castle, that's when this blast of icey cold wind blew the double front doors I wrap my arms around my body shivering same with the others.

"W-what's up with this c-cold w-wind?!" I was stuttering shivering rubbing my hands on my arm trying to keep them warm.

"That's weird...only one digimon can cause a ice wind and a wall of ice like this is Kumamon..." Koji said shivering a little too I nodded agreeing with him.

When we rush outside trying to see through the ice wall we were shock to see Tsukiyomimon fighting alone with those Royal Knights.

"W-why is Cat fighting the Royal Knights by herself?!" I said upset and worried.

"She probably had no choice Zoe, she thought of the data and all of us..." Bokomon said sadly Patamon watch sadly on his head.

"Cat!" all of us watch Koichi banging on the dark ice wall that's when I remember what Bokomon said about Loweemon was Tsukiyomimon bodyguard.

"Come on guys! We have to help Tsukiyomimon!" I beast spirit evolve same with everyone else and we made all of our attacks hit the dark ice together but nothing no scratches or anything.

"What are we suppose to do now? We have to get inside to help Cat." I said worried watching Tsukiyomimon get hit by Crusadermon and Dynasmon at the same time but she just got back up and kept fighting.

"Damn it! Who made this dark ice any ways?!" Takuya was upset, he confessed to me he really like Cat and ask me for advice which was shocking but Cat's my friend and Takuya well take care of her.

"...Tsukiyomimon made it," all of us look at Koichi who was Loweemon he had his fist clinch at his sides "She made it so that the Royal Knights wont get to the data or us."

I frown "B-but how did you know that?"

"I just know...it's a feeling."

"We have to find a way through this dark ice to help Tsukiyomimon." I saw Agunimon trying so hard not to get mad, he really does care for Cat, I look through the dark ice just in time to see Tsukiyomimon get hit by there both attacks from Crusadermon and Dynasmon her screaming made us all flinch and cried out her name watching slowly the dark ice melting away.

When the dark ice was completely gone we all gasp in horror Cat lay at Dynasmon's and Crusadermon's feet on her stomach not moving.

...

Me: Oh dear, well they save Cat? And why does Lucemon want Cat? You just have to read on darlin's~ Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Howdy! Sorry for the wait, fanfiction some reason wont let me see any new reviews only time I can see them is through my email. Any ways, chapter 13 was already done long before but some reason I couldn't find it, it just disappeared so I had to redo this chapter differently cause I only knew very little what chapter 13 was about but next chapter well be the last of the Digimon Frontier TV series to my own little plot~ So, I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Cat, Miranda, Tsukiyomimon, and SunDragomon. The art of my OC's is on my DA account (Kairi-The-Siren, should be in the Digimon Folder) Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter 13

...

 **No One's POV**

Koichi has Cat on his back after they got to her before the Knights could grab her, they watch as EmperorGreymon fighting against Crusadermon, while MagnaGarurumon was fighting against Dynasmon.

"Looks like their holding their own."

"Yeah, but for how long."

"hang in there you guys! The fate of the digital world is completely on your shoulders!"

"We're with ya!"

"We know you can do it!"

"What he said!"

"We believe in you!"

"Be strong..."

With EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon

"Uh, there getting stronger. What is this ability of humans to exceed limitation?!" Crusadermon spoke with a tint of fear in her voice.

"You don't get it!" MagnaGarurumon dodge a punch punching back "We don't believe in limitation!"

"Be as it may, we are destine to win! Not you arrogant creatures!"

"Your wrong! You just want to destroy things, how can destiny be on your side."

After all that some light pillars shot out hitting EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, they hit the ground hard turning back to themselves when they watch as they took Nifitimon's data making everything around them to disappear, they were now just standing where the castle used to be.

"...It's gone."

 **Cat's POV** ****

My eyes fluttered open hearing Takuya.

"...It's gone."

"I can't believe it, they destroyed the whole world!" Koji?

My vision was a little blurry but I felt hands holding my legs up, I was on Koichi's back.

"W-what happened?" I said softly with little crack at the end.

Everyone set for Koichi whirl around asking if I was okay, after I told them I was okay Koichi set me down it's kind of weird standing on nothing, well I'm kind of used to it being Tsukiyomimon does it all the time.

"Lord Lucemon is free!"

Everyone look forward seeing a boy with wings

"Lucemon?"

"That little boy?" JP spoke in disbelief.

I step back when Koichi stood in front of me while I coward behind him, something about him scares me he's pure darkness. I wasn't listening to Lucemon and the others talking but when dark magenta color beams came out of his eyes hitting us, I felt arms wrap around me so the first reaction I cling to that person. Then all of a sudden we were falling onto a Trailmon, I found out the person that was holding me it wasn't Koichi, it was Takuya. I felt embarrass at first but I push it aside, we end up on some moon, it was golden very bella luna as Zoe called it.

I was standing a bet far from the others thinking, we found the baby digimon thankfully they all hatched and safe. I found a cute digimon that reminded me of someone...she end up walking up to me after I sat down to rest, her name was Salamon. Patamon and another digimon name Lopmon was over to us playing I enjoyed watching them play when I heard my name being called oddly the voice was very familiar. I stood up fast when I thought it might of been Marinda!

"Marinda!" ignoring the confuse faces of my friends.

That's when I saw her! I gasp running with all my might with the others following behind me jumping into my big sisters awaiting arms, hugging me tightly while I buried my face into her neck crying in joy. She pulled back arms length smiling with tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm so happy your alright!"

"I'm so happy to see you big sis!"

"Are these your friends?" she pointed behind me, I whirl around to see them looking between me and my sister.

"Yep! I like you too me my friends; Zoe-" Zoe smiles saying hello "-Tommy," Tommy grin wide wave "-Jp," Jp smiled brightly...was there stars in his eyes? "...ahem, Koji," Koji just nodded with a small smile with his hands in his pockets "This is Koichi and Takuya." they smiled as well "Oh! And these three Digimon are Neemon, Bokomon and Patamon."

"Nice to meet my little sisters friend's, if your wondering; my name is Miranda Doll, Cats big sister and this is my frie-" I saw my sister look around her face expression was turning to confusion to anger "Faye! Where the heck are you?!"

"Aww! There so adorable!" all of us jumped whirl around to see Miranda's friend; Faye.

She was snuggling a baby digimon that almost reminds me of a fox? It was struggling in her grasp but no success.

"...Faye, let that digimon go! Your squeezing the life out of it!" Miranda storm over to Faye smacking her over the head making Faye let go of the baby fox digimon who quickly went away...poor Digimon.

"Ow! Why you hit me? I was just happy to see my brother's and sister's," she said pouting "What?"

"...Your talking like their your family." Miranda said confuse, so is everyone not until Patamon flew over to Miranda landing on her head surprising her.

"Faye is our big sister!" he said cheerfully surprising all of us even more.

"Wait...so this girl Faye, is not human but a-"

"Yep! Bingo Takuya," Faye smiled widely "I'm human form to fool Lucemon, Lady Ophanimo gave me the powers to turn me into a human when the time comes to bring the last warrior to fight against Lucemon." she told us in a cheerful tone.

"No way..." Koji said looking shock at Faye who giggled winking at him then at Koichi who turn red.

"Since I completed my mission I'll turn back to my true form soon, to help you all out."

Before anyone could ask how she can help us, her body glowed brightly everyone covered their eyes until the light disappeared. Everyone gasp seeing Faye's true form.

"Yay! I can finally fly to my hearts content~" she was giggling while flying doing loopdi loops.

"That's Lillymon! Ophanimon's personal messenger and bodyguard!" Bokomon said in surprise.

Faye-now known as Lillymon flew down landing on her feet hugging Miranda then pick up Patamon off Miranda's head spinning around while both of them laughing.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this but...what did you mean by 'bring the last warrior to help stop Lucemon'?"

Everyone else nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, I'm also carious about that." Zoe spoke out cross her arms.

"Oh, I forgot," she let Patamon go letting him float carious eyes watching her, she rush over to Marinda push her to us with confusion in all our eyes until it clicked!

"No way!" everyone yelled out in surprise.

"Huh? I'm lost here...mind filling me in sis?" Miranda spoke very confuse.

"Um, Lillymon is saying is; Your the last Legendary Warrior we need to defect Lucemon." I told her softly, I was so happy she's also a warrior! I wonder what warrior she is!

"Huh? So I can...turn into a digimon?"

"Yep! You just have to find the spirit~" Lillymon spoke while flying around near by giggling.

"But...the Digital World is gone..." Tommy said with sadness in his voice, I bend down hugging him.

"...I know," she said stop flying giving us sad smile "Thankfully her spirit wasn't destroyed along with it, see for yourselves~" she said while pointing behind us.

Everyone turn around gasping at a ball of light shooting at us pass all of us but my sister, it stop right in front of her.

"Don't just stand there Miranda! Take out your D-Tector silly!" Lillymon said snapping Miranda out of her shock.

She brought out a D-Tector; it was dark dark blue then the rest was red. The ball of light which showing a spirit in the middle of it got pulled into the D-Tector showing a sun like symbol with the fire symbol in the middle of the sun.

"W-wow..."

"Now you can turn into Sundragomon, she's the goddess of the sun and Agunimon protects her just how he protects Tsukiyomimon but more of a lover sort of way~." Faye said while winking at me and Takuya, are faces turn beet red.

"So...Agunimon is my, bodyguard? Which one is Agunimon anyways?"

Takuya coughed stepping forward so he was standing beside me still trying to fight the blush on his face, Miranda look from me too Takuya two times until it clicked.

"Your Agunimon...and my sister is Tsukiyomimon?" we both nodded embarrassed "Oookay...I have one thing to say to that..."

Everyone went tense waiting for my sister to say something when she walk over to Takuya and grab him around the neck so she was giving him a noogie...a hard one, I sweat drop.

"O-ow! L-let go of me you crazy lady!"

"Crazy lady?! I'll show you a crazy lady! I wont let you woo my lil sister with out asking me first!"

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment, what Takuya says next took me by surprise.

"So what if I'm wooing Cat! Stop it!" He push my sister away from him fixing his hat and goggles glaring at her "I'm not stupid not to ask you first, but I care for Cat even if our spirit's loved one another way before us."

I think my face can't get any redder, but it sure did. Miranda smirk pat his shoulder.

"Good, you have guts to stand up for yourself. I think I'll accept you taking my little sister out on a date after we get back, but you have to protect her and make sure no other man takes her, ya hear me?" Miranda said getting into his face.

"Of course, Cat is vert special to me."

I wanted to melt here and now, but that was ruined no thanks to those Royal pain in my butt!

"We gotta look at this, as our final battle," Takuya said with determination in his eyes "No backing down! Those Royal creeps may think we're kids to be bullied but we're digimon!" the royal creeps walking closer as he spoke "This is our world too!"

"Then let's show them!" Koji yelled out determine as well.

Everyone along with me and Miranda brought out our D-Tector's, Lillymon stood with Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon.

"Wind into flame!"

"Thunder into light!"

"Ice into flame!"

"Darkness into light!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I yelled out letting the moon dark and light engulf me.

"Right! Here I go," Miranda raised her D-Tector "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

There stood EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Tsukiyomimon and Sundragomon. Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koichi, Bokomon and Neemon stared in amazement of Sundragomon. She was beautiful, she wore clothing that was red and orange like the sun. She had a helmet with small white wings on the helmet, the helmet did not cover the nose or mouth. She also had real dragon wings connected to her back, her back where it shows the wings was bare around it, she held onto two swords. Her hair was long down to her knees, it was the beautiful shade of red.

"Well, well. Let's show you what true knights are!" EmperorGreymon announced "Let's get them!"

"I'm with ya!" MagnaGarurumon said.

"Right behind you!" I spoke with the bells in my hair chime from my movement.

"Let's kick their butts!" SunDragomon said flying above me.

She went to fight Crusadermon with MagnaGarurumon, while me and EmperorGreymon fight against Dynasmon. I jump over EmprerorGreymon while Dynasmon caught his sword, I made my dark ice sword swing it down to him making him lose focus on EmpereorGreymon which give him the boost he needed to knock him back into a big rock. He did a battle cry swinging his sword along with me bringing our swords down at him but he caught them again, there was a yelled in pain from Crusadermon telling us MagnaGarurumon and SunDragomon took her down.

"Crusadermon!" Dynanmon push us away stepping back "My dear fallen comrade, we were rule Earth together! You well pay for this ruininess wound! Breath of Wyvern!"

EmpereorGreymon push me gently behind him slamming his sword into the ground "Pyro Dragons!" the fire from the sword came up turning into dragons attacking Dynasmon's Breath of Wyvern.

I jump away when the fire from below EmpereorGreymon push him up slicing Dynasmon causing his data to appear.

"Now, I'll purify you!"

"No! It's mine!" my eyes widen when he put his hands together then showing planets.

"EmpereorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, SunDragomon!" I yelled out to them but it was too late.

"Grand Cross!"

I was grab by EmperorGreymon when we were push back from Dynasmon and Crusadermon's body's that had data still around him, I look at Lucemon in fear when he took their data and he changed form! He was now Lucemon in his Chaos Mode, he was talking about nonsense! We sent all our powerful attacks at him but not a scratch! I gasp when EmperorGreymon charged at Lucemon!

"EmperorGreymon, no!" I cried out in horror when Lucemon punching him then kick him in the air bringing his white and black wings out flying up to his form then sending him back down, I didn't want to see anymore! Before MagnaGarurumon and SunDragomon could grab me I rush to EmperorGreymon who now went back to Takuya. "Takuya!"

I slide in front of Takuya bringing up my black ice barrier stopping Lucemon from taking his data.

"Ah, beautiful Tsukiyomimon."

I flinch when he punch my black ice barrier, his attacks hurt me instead of the ice barrier.

"I-I wont let you hurt Takuya or anyone!"

"Tsukiyomimon...Cat!"

I ignore Takuya and the others "Dark Ice Shower!" the dark ice I was using as a barrier shoot out charging at Lucemon sadly it was futile, good news though I did cut his cheek at least.

"...You well pay for that Tsukiyomimon, how about I let your friend's watch you suffer like good old times," he laugh then started punching the barrier causing me to cry out in pain but trying to hold the barrier strong "Now, disappear!"

I screamed when the barrier shattered all around me and Takuya, I collapsed to the ground turning back to me. I groan when I was lifted up in the air by Lucemon.

"Cat! Give her back!" I heard Takuya yell out

I could hear everyone else yelling my name, then nothing all I saw was darkness body went limp in Lucemon's arm making him crackle evilly before disappearing from my friend's view.

...

Me: Oh no, well the others save Cat from Lucemon's grasp? Well something more happen? Just keep reading, Ciao~


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Howdy! Sorry if this chapter is short, I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like: Cat, Miranda, Tsukiyomimon and SunDragomon. Faye belongs to my lil sis AverieArtina. Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter 14

...

 **Cat's POv**

"Ugh...ah," I groan pushing my body up with shaky arms, looking around to see Lucemon doing something with that odd ugly looking thing "What is that?" I whispered softly to myself, i guess I wasn't quiet enough.

"Ah, the Maiden of the moon has finally awoken." he flew down standing in front of me looking down at with with a twisted smile.

I stood up swaying slightly, I sent a glare at him "What do you want from me?!"

"Hmph, when I do rule both Digital world and your weak world I do need someone by my side."

"Ha! Like I'll ever help you! When the others come to stop you, we'll kick your butt! We would never let you destroy our world like you did this world!" I step back slip my hand in my pants pocket not letting him see.

"You wont have any choice my dear," he flick his bangs away from his face with a cruel smile on his lips "You see, I have a way to make those warriors suffer, especially if I can break darkness and light."

A frown hit my lips, what is he getting at? I clinch my D-Tector in my hand brought it out "Not if I can't help it! Execute! Spirit-," all of a sudden my body went still "W-what's going on?" I was getting scared when Lucemon laughed.

"Hahaha! Your such a fool, I'll let you watch yourself hurt your friend's."

A scream escaped my lips feeling darkness suffocating me and trying to control my body and mind, then I ran out of strength letting darkness consume me.

 **No One's POV**

The Legendary warriors flew down to where Lucemon is.

"Lucemon! Stop this right now!"

"Please, how very annoying. How are you still be alive, ah well, it might be fun to have a audience for my next preference though. Or are you going to try to fight me though? How amusing."

"Do you see us laughing! Where's Cat!" Adamon said glaring at Lucemon who laugh.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. If you want her so bad she's right behind you." he said with a twist smile.

Everyone whirl around smiling, happy to see there friend unhurt. Adamon flew closer.

"Cat! Are you all right? Cat?"

Cat slowly lifts her head eyes close, she opens her eyes they were not there normal color they were duller with a blank emptiness in them. She smiled wide laughing lightly under her breath.

"Cat? What did you do Lucemon!" Adamon turn around growling at him who was laughing push away part of his blond hair away from his face smirking.

"I just gave her some of my power, I do need a queen after I rule both worlds."

"No, how dare you! Let my little sister go you bastard!" SunDragomon yelled out.

"I'm afraid not, but I'll let her have her fun destroying her own friend's. Cat, have fun while I go destroy their world."

Cat already brought out the D-Tector which was fuzzy on the screen, just like that she was Tsukiyomimon but a darker and evil version of her.

"Let's play Ta-ku-ya." Cat said, her voice was hers but with a echo like tone in it, she giggled bringing out a pure dark sword charging at Adamon who only just blocked or dodge her attack's.

"C-Cat! Stop this! Lucemon is controlling you!" he dodge her sword to the left "Your stronger then this! Do you really want to harm us; your friend's?!" Adamon yelled out trying to get through to her, but it was futile. Kazemon and Kumamon joined in trying to hold their friend still hoping Adamon can get through to her.

"Cat, please! Don't you care about us?!" Kazemon said almost in tears holding her arm and wrist where she was holding the dark sword.

"Don't let Lucemon win! Don't let him bully you Cat!" Kumamon said holding her other arm back.

"Ahh! Let me go! I serve Lord Lucemon! I well not lose to his enemies!"

She summons her ice but it was pure black, attacking Kazemon and Kumamon sending them away from her, Loweemon caught Kumamon while BeoWolfmon caught Kazemon.

' _Stop...no more! I'm so sorry everyone, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_ '

Loweemon gasp softly looking at Dark Tsukiyomimon who was attacking Adamon not blinking in eye.

"That voice...Cat?"

"Loweemon?"

Loweemon look down at Kumamon.

"Kumamon, I thought I heard Cats voice..."

"Really?"

"That's it! Koichi! You are her bodyguard and protector, you can free her from the darkness that was put into her!"

Loweemon look at Bokomon nodded.

"Kumamon, can you try to hold her still?"

He nodded smiling big "Sure! Just leave it to me!"

He quickly charged at his friend jumped on her back turning into slush wrapping around her body forcing her to stand still, she was struggling growling.

"Loweemon, you have to purify the darkness with your own. Use the D-Tector."

He nodded and quickly got over to Tsukiyomimon who glared at him.

"Cat...Tsukiyomimon, I'll purify the darkness that Lucemon gave you." He brought out his D-Tector.

It started to glow causing Dark Tsukiyomimon to scream in horror of the light and also from the darkness getting sucked out of her body to Koichi's D-Tector, until there was no more. Kumamon let Tsukiyomimon go causing her to collapse Loweemon caught her though.

"Thank god, she's back to normal...is she Loweemon?" Kazemon ask Loweemon while grabbing Tsukiyomimon from his arms.

"It should be, hand her to Bokomon and the others Kazemon."

She nodded, flew over to Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon.

"Hmph, so you destroyed my fun watching her destroy you annoying bugs oh well, I'll just have to deal with you all by myself."

...

 **Cat's POV**

"All though your pathetic struggles amuse me, you well never defect me. Shall I show you the reason why?" He brought out his right hand up making a light orb appear at his palm.

I groan blinking the blurriness away, seeing Lucemon sending two orbs of light and darkness at my friend's! Ignoring Bokomon and the others calling my name I rush right beside Loweemon, we look at each other smiling and nodding raise both our hands up holding the darkness orb Lucemon sent to hit the light orb.

"Koichi, Cat! No!"

"You fool's! Not even the warrior of darkness and the Maiden of the moon can withstand the power of darkness that I command."

Just like that we went pulled into the orb, I felt nothing but pain but I'm happy we stop the others from this pain. I smiled through the pain, it broke leaving me naked with my spirit beside me the light surrounding my body covering my body. Koichi went to Koji while I flew to my big sister who was crying.

"C-Cat! Y-you big idiot! Why do you always sacrifice yourself?!"

I chuckled sent my spirit to her which it went inside her chest "Take care of Tsukiyomimon for me sis...I'm sorry, thank you for taking care of my big sister Lillymon." I look at Lillymon who was in tears.

"C-Cat, please don't disappear!"

I shook my head then remember one person I wanted to see before I disappeared, I was floating in front of a shock and horrified Takuya.

"...Takuya, please forgive me. I only did this to protect everyone, like Koichi did I had one important person to protect."

"W-what?"

I giggled flew close to his face cup his cheeks in my hands kissing his lips surprising my friend's, I pulled away floated back a little smiling brightly hands behind my back.

"Don't forget me...my flame prince." I said while both mine and Koichi's form disappeared into data making Lucemon taking it.

"N-no! Cat!"

"K-Koichi!"

...

Me: Wow, Cat and Koichi just sacrifice their lives to protect their friend's! Cat finally show Takuya she likes him allot. I was going to add the Susanaomon but it's very troublesome...okay I think Shikimaru got to me lol I need to work on my Naruto fanfic (My Butterfly) I already have the 14th chapter done but I'm going to fix some things before I put it up. Ciao~


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Howdy! here's the 15th chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's. Sorry but this well be the last chapter of Digimon Frontier, but fret not! I made a sequel! it's called "Digimon Data Squad: New Adventure" It's all about Alice Doll's life when she 's 14. So please enjoy the last chapter of this series~ Enjoy!

...

 **Digimon Frontier**

Chapter 15

...

 **Cat's POV**

I was trying to sleep but the stupid birds didn't want me to sleep...wait birds? I died didn't I? My eye's fluttered open but close fast when light blinded me for a while until I saw tree's and hearing laughing kids near by. I stood up from the grass look around me to find out I was at the same park when I got Ophanimon's text.

' _Did I return back?_ ' I thought to myself with a frown on my lips.

"Or maybe it was all a dream...I guess I should just head on home and deal with mother and father." I found my bag next to where I woke up and walk home. When I arrived home mom and dad were arguing about something but when I close the front door behind me they look at me.

"I-I'm home."

I was nervous they finally actually notice me but they scolded me for interrupting their little argument, I resisted the urge to roll my eye's and yell at them but I push it all back and walk up stairs to my room dropping my bag on my floor to close my door and lock it. I sat down at my desk turn on my laptop signing into my Skype account seeing if my sister was online...I wanted to make sure it was real or not but sadly she never sign onto Skype after I waited 3 hours, I singed out and turn off my laptop got up to stretch some then flop down on my bed sighing softly.

"Please don't let it be a dream or my imagination...Takuya," sniff "I love you..." I silently cried in my pillow until I fell asleep.

...

Six Years Later

It's been a whole six year's now, I still can't believe how long it has been. When Miranda finished College she found a house to buy got me to move in with her, she even got a job as a waitress at a famous restaurant near our house. I have been keeping myself busy working on online schooling doing pretty good, I also got myself a part time job on the side; I help my sister at her job on Saturday's and Sunday's; 7-2, while Miranda works 7-4.

I was working for Miranda's shift cause of her date, yes she finally got herself a boyfriend. He's such a gentleman always making my big sister laugh and smile his name is 'Mafuyu'. Right now I was told someone is using my table so I walk over with the notepad in hand put my smile on my face.

"Hi! Welcome to Shibuya Sweet Heaven, I'm your waitress today. What can I get you?"

"Oh! I'll take the special, what about you dear?" A woman ask her husband.

"I'll have the same but with extra spice please."

I wrote it all down "Then, what would you two...like to order." I stared at two of them ' _No way! Koichi, Koji?!_ '

"Cat?"

I gulp smiling a little "H-hi Koji, Koichi. It's been a long time since we last saw each other..." wait, if Koji and Koichi is real then...!

"Why don't you come sit with us, Cat?"

I shook my head smiling apologetic "Sorry Koichi but I'm on the clock but when I get off my shift here a hour we can talk. Now what do you two want to order?" I was holding in my excitement knowing Takuya and the others were real and not some fuck up imagination I made up to torture myself.

After I got their orders and handed the paper to the cooker's to start on their food, while I go and get my other costumers order's until an hour came by. I hang my apron on the hook in the back to grab my jacket and purse then walk out to the front to see Koichi and Koji standing and talking.

"Sorry it took long you two, but come to mine and Miranda's house so we can get comfy while we talk." smiles then leads them to mine and Miranda's house.

When we got to mine and Miranda's house I told them they can sit down in the living room while I get the snacks for them, I brought out some crackers handed them each a bowl of them then I sat down on the chair facing them on the couch.

"...So, what happened to everyone?"

Then they told me they defected Lucemon by evolving into Susanoomon, I was surprise but glad they were all safe and they saved Koichi from dying. I even asked them how Zoe and the others were everyone was still texting and calling each other now and then but with school and such, and Koji got to meet his real mother, I was so happy for them both. What's more, Zoe is making a party for the anniversary of when we went to the Digital World and they invited me since I was part of the gang.

I happily accepted the invitation I was having so much catching up with the twins I didn't hear the front door open and Miranda yell out she's home, I stop chatting got up and hug my sister welcoming her home then I drag her to the living room where Koichi and Koji was she was shocked beyond belief. They informed my big sister about Zoe's party idea and she's welcomed to come too.

"Heck yeah! I just wish Faye was here to join the party but living in the Digital World makes it difficult." Miranda confessed, she's been bummed since Faye had to stay in the Digital World, but she's happy to see me everyday now.

'Don't worry sis, Faye is always with you in spirit and in your heart." I told her smiling.

"Yeah, your right. So when is this party thing Zoe is doing?" She look at the twins.

"She was going to do it tomorrow after noon, oh and the party is at my place mom said she didn't mind as long as we clean up after ourselves." Koichi informed us smiling.

"Got it, I'll put that on my cell." Miranda brought out her cell while walking to the kitchen.

"So, how did you guy's find out I was still alive?"

It's been bugging the heck out of me, it was like they weren't as shocked from seeing me they were happy to find me."

"Tsukiyomimon told me after Loweemon informed me Koichi was still alive." Koji told me.

"Wow, wait...d-does that mean Takuya-" my face turn bright red.

"Hehe yeah, Takuya's been trying to find you each day. Wait until we tell the others we found you by accident." Koichi happily said, making both me and Koji laugh.

Koichi still has the protective aura around him when it comes to me, to me I already think of him and Koji as my brother's. Sadly they had to leave, I wave good bye to them closing the front door then squealed jumping up and down until I saw my sister leaning against the doorway of the kitchen smirking.

"So, happy you get to meet you precious Takuya?"

My face flared up hot "S-shut up Miranda! Don't make me tell Mafuyu about what you did as a child!"

"What?! Don't you dare!"

I laugh running upstairs with Miranda chasing after me.

Next Day

It was 11:54, it took us longer to find Koichi's house thankfully I had his number and texted him. He told me Takuya doesn't know but everyone sure did, I kind of begged everyone not to tell Takuya I wanted to surprise him. I knocked on the door brush my long pretty long blond hair over my shoulder that I had in a ponytail when a woman open the door.

"Hi, um I'm Cat and this is my big sister Miranda. We are here to see Koichi and the others?" she's Koji's and Koichi's mom.

"Oh, you must be the surprise my two son's haven't told that one boy...Takuya was it? He's been very upset no one hasn't told him the secret was." she said chuckling.

"Hehe That's so like him."

She let us in telling us she's heading off to work, when me and Miranda walk into the living room Takuya's back was facing us, while the others notice us smiling widely.

"What's up with the smiling guys? It's starting to creep me out!"

I walk right behind him even though he's slightly taller then me I still had to go on my tippy toes covering his eyes.

"...Guess who~"

I felt his body froze in shock, he whirl around making my hands back at my sides smiling sweetly at him with a tint of pink on my cheeks.

"...C-Cat? I-is that really you?"

I giggled reach my hand out to brush part of his shaggy brown hair, he looks good with out his hat and goggles but ether way makes him cute and handsome.

"Who else could it be? You need a trim goggle head." I poke his forehead teasing him.

What happened next took me by surprise while the others cheering behind us, he pulled me to his chest kissing me on the lips with such passion I kiss him back with the same passion until we needed air.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever!...I thought I lost you." He pulled me back into his arms hugging tightly afraid I might disappear.

"Takuya...I did it so I can protect my friend's and to protect the man I love." I confessed hearing Zoe yelling out 'Yes! Finally!' making me chuckle.

He pulled back arms length looking at me surprise "Y-you love me?"

"I hope I didn't stutter goggle head..." I warn him playfully.

"H-hey! Don't joke about that, I meant to say is; I love you too."

"I'm happy, now let's start this party!"

It was the best day of my life! Everyone sing, me and Zoe made Koji sing he was shy at first but I told him if he didn't feel comfortable just pick a song how he feels about Zoe...it worked like a charm! Zoe being smart realized the song was meant for her when he was looking at her and only her. Me and Takuya weren't the only couple today, JP was disappointed but we all told him he'll find a girl same with Tommy, he was still young being 12 and all. I'll never forget this day and the adventure we all had in the Digital World.

...

"Tell us the story again!" a cute little girl with short pixie light brown hair said with shinning green orbs.

"Yeah! Specially about the Digimon." a boy said who look like the girl but with dark blond hair same style as his fathers.

A chuckle came from the mother who had has shoulder length blond hair.

"I just finished telling the story, and you two need to need to sleep. You have school in the morning."

When their mother said the word 'school' they groan and whine.

"Now who's groaning and whining about school tomorrow?"

A tall man about 5'6 stood at the door way smiling.

"Daddy! Talk mommy into telling us the story how you and mommy met." the little girl said with wide eyes clasp her hands together in a prayer.

"Hehe, sorry kiddo. Mommy needs to pay attention to daddy now, She can tell you the story tomorrow after school hows that sound?"

"Okay!" both twins pipped in quickly get under the covers falling asleep."

Both parents walk out of their kids room closing the door to a crack, they walk to their room getting ready for bed.

"Oh yeah, the others wanted to do a anniversary in a week this time Zoe is having it at her place." he inform his wife, who walk over kissing her husband on the nose.

"Okay, Alice and Blake would be excited to see their aunt's and uncles. I wonder how Koichi is doing with his first baby? I'm happy he met Crystal."

"Me too," they both lay down snuggling against each other in their PJ's "Hey...what would you say if we have another baby soon?" Cat look up in surprise.

"When did you thought of this? truthfully I do not mind having another little one but not until Alice and Blake are a little more older...probably when they hit eight years old."

He smiled wide "Sure! But that doesn't mean I can have some kisses."

She squeaked joyfully "Takuya! You goofball...my goggle head."

And the Digital World and Earth was saved by the warrior's, a wonderful happily ever after~ Or is there?

...

Me: Aww~ Cat and Takuya had twins~ And Takuya is asking for another? So cute! Remember the sequel is already up, It wont show Cat Takuya or her twin brother Blake as much. Ciao~


End file.
